Endless Summer
by I-Love-John-Cena
Summary: (JohnTorrie) So now John and Torrie are going to break up with Heather and Randy, but something goes horribly wrong...
1. Intro

**A/N:** I'm back from my hug writer's block. With yet another spoiler Torrie and John Cena fic. Hope you like it! 

**Summary:** An endless summer of romance draws to an end, a young couple are forced to part ways. They meet again several years later, both completely different people. One still has feelings for the other, you just can't quite forget your first love. (Cena/Torrie)

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

They woke up to a beautiful morning on the beach. The glowing red sun was just was rising , and the sky a moody orange color. The cold waves rushed in and just reached their toes. They were still in the same position as last night, laying on the shore on a towel with nothing but a blanket and each other to keep themselves warm. He smiled at her with his arms pulling her closer, he nibbled her neck ever so gently, she moaned.

"You like that don't you?" he teased as he continued to kiss her.

"I like everything you do," she chuckled as she kissed his forehead. They grinned at each other as they lay back on their towel and held each other's hands.

"Are you happy?" he asked oddly. She looked at him awkwardly.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked. "Of course I am,"

"Well you were great last night," he winked as he kissed her hand. She then snatched it away.

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed. "I wasn't great last night... I was awesome!"

"You were," he laughed. He leaned in to give her a peck on her lips. Their smiles soon faded, as they remembered last night, would be their last night together.

"What time do you have t-to go?" she stuttered as she held her tears back and avoided eye contact.

"I don't care..." he shrugged as he tipped her chin upwards, looking at directly at her. "I just wanna lie here forever,"

"I'll miss you," she said with a frown.

"Well there's nothing to miss honey, I'm right here," he joked.

"I'm being serious you know? What if we never see each other again?" she asked panicking.

"I live here, we're bound to see each other!"

"But you're going away to wrestle I mean, you'll be traveling around anyways, you'll hardly visit here!" she argued, tears now flowing from her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok," he said, calming her down and wiping her tears away. "You could come with me, be a wrestler too!"

"What?" she chuckled rubbing her eyes.

"It's possible, you could wear a body suit, grow a beard-"

"Grow a beard?" she interrupted him in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's possible!" he smirked. "I'll still love you!"

"Shut up," she smiled pinching his arm.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" he cried. "Fine, I'm leaving..." John stood up, forgetting he was butt-naked.

"John! You're naked!" she laughed hysterically. He looked down and his face dropped. "You idiot!"

He quickly ran into the cold water and beckoned her.

"Come on in! The water's nice and warm!" he lied.

"I don't believe you!" she laughed.

"Gosh it's freezing..." he muttered to himself, then he looked up at her and yelled. "Come on in babe, don't be such a chicken! This is our last day together!"

"Don't use that as an excuse!"

"Just get in here before something freezes and drops off!" he shouted with a chuckle. "You wouldn't want that now would you?" Torrie sighed as she picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself and letting it fall to the sand only when she got into the water.

"Oh my God! It's SO cold!" she laughed as she shivered.

"Come here babe," he grinned as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"You liar,"

"Aww, I love you!" he smiled as he hugged her even tighter. They held onto each other as the ice-cold tide washed them about, seaweed yanking at their toes, they stepped on bits of coral, which lay under the water, but they didn't care, as long as they were together. Besides, the pain they felt would not be anything compared to suffering they would have to go through later on in the afternoon. The day they had feared the most had come upon them. "I love you so much Torrie,"

"I love you too John,"

* * *

What did you think? Please read and review! 


	2. Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates, my internet was all weird before, but not it's fine. Expect a few more updated :-)  
Also, the song Endless Summer is by Ashlee Simpson :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

After the sun was high up in the sky and the day had begun, the two went back inside John's parent's holiday villa. The two washed up and got dressed, Torrie made breakfast for the two.

"How perfect is this place?" asked Torrie with a smile, her smile soon dropped into a frown. "I'd hate to leave this place…"

"Especially because of the beach that's right outside, am I right?" chuckled John as he looked into the refrigerator.

"No, it's just that, leaving this place means… l-leaving y-you…" she stuttered.

"Come on Torrie," he sighed. "We had fun, let's just leave it at that ok… don't ruin my mood,"

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his solid, muscular waist. "It's just that, I really don't want this to end."

"I don't too you know," he sighed in frustration. "I just wish I didn't have to go to wrestling school,"

"Don't then," she said, kissing his shoulder.

"It's my dream Tor,"

"Yeah…" she shrugged as she let go of him and walked over to the couches and lay down on it. "Do you think it would have been better if we never had met?"

"W-what?" he asked in shock, slamming the fridge door shut, he grabbed his plate of food and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You heard me…"

"Well I don't know," he shrugged, "I've had so much fun, I really have…"

"Fun? Is everything just for fun?" she asked in disgust, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah," he said with his mouth full of food.

"So, this was just a fling?"

"Well yeah, I mean… doh we weren't gonna get married. We knew I was going to leave but still we kept seeing each other…"

"Well I don't know… hmm maybe we were in love?" she said sarcastically. He smirked.

"We're too young to be in love," he said softly with a smile.

"What the Hell are you talking about, you tell me you're in love with me and now you're talking a load of nonsense, saying that you're not?!" Torrie shrieked, she got up off her seat and glared at John.

"Of course I love you!" he assured her as he stood up and followed her around the room.

"I don't wanna hear it," she sighed.

"But there are two loves in my life," he explained. "Wrestling and you. It's a hard decision to make you know!"

"Yeah… real hard!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. He shook his head and grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on!"

"Don't 'Oh come on!' me ok? You can wrestle any time you want ok, but true love is hard to find!"

"No it's not…" he argued. "I mean, we fell in love in three weeks! But this wrestling opportunity is once in a lifetime! We aren't desperately in love anyway!"

"Well I am," she sobbed with tears dripping down her face, she rubbed them away angrily as she sat down on the floor.

"Don't cry," he sighed in frustration. "You're not the one who's making the hard decisions here,"

"Oh really?" she sniffed. "So I broke up with my long-term boyfriend just to see you – now that isn't a hard decision?"

"No," he chuckled.

"It's not funny," she said in a strict tone.

"I know it's not but, you can get any guy you want, why me?"

"So you're saying you don't want me?"

"No, I'm asking you, why do you want me,"

"Well cos you're extremely lovable... and hot," she smiled.

"That is true," he joked, trying to get her to cheer up. She looked at him and frowned. "What?"

"Screw it John, you can wrestle anybody and whoever you want, anytime! Heck, you'd probably break your head and die on the way, or something like that… But you will never, ever, ever, ever, EVER… fall in love again!" she said fiercely.

"Oh you'd be surprised!" he said arrogantly with his arms folded and a lop-sided smile. "You say that as if you're my first girlfriend or something!"

"Well I'm your first hot girlfriend!"

"Actually…" he said scratching the back of his neck. "I've had hotter,"

"I hate you," she glared. "And I'm being serious as well, you can't take ANYTHING seriously can you? You always have to mess around! Always, always, always!"

"I'm being serious ok! And YOU have a problem with being such an uptight bitch!" he said angrily. "You're just so fussy and you make everything about you! You take everything far too seriously as well! This was a summer romance for crying out loud! I wasn't gonna settle down with you! I wasn't gonna marry you! I hate that you have your life planned out to the minute, don't you just live for the moment? Can't you be a little less carefree? I mean, take a chill pill or be more laid-back. Don't get a stroke or anything… God…"

She looked down on the floor embarrassedly, biting her bottom lip. John breathed heavily, his face red and hot. He then shook his head and regretted what he had just said to her.

"I'm sorry Torr," he apologized in a softer tone, looking sorry.

"No," she said firmly, "You aren't sorry. I should be sorry, I mean I am SUCH a bitch! I should just leave instead of wasting your time!"

"No, don't be like that!" he groaned as he threw his arms up. He was annoyed at how she always had to make a scene out of something small.

"No! You're absolutely right!" she said heading to the bedroom and throwing her belongings into her rucksack. "I'm just too serious! I mean, we're eighteen – almost nineteen – why do we need to be serious?" John rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment.

"Look I'm sorry…"

"Yeah right! Sorry – you say that word ALL the time, but you don't even mean it! You say it so often, but you repeat the same mistakes over and over again. 'Sorry' is totally meaningless to you!" she shouted in annoyance. She left the room and picked up her beach towel on the kitchen stool.

"But I REALLY am sorry! Genuinely!" he said grabbing her hand and gripping it tightly.

"John, let go of my hand, clotting my blood circulation won't kill me ok?" she said, he smirked before stepping in front of her.

"Please don't go. We have a few hours left, we could spend more time with each other!"

"Not that you'd really want to spend time with me anyway" she said as she headed to the entrance door, she reached for the handle but he put his foot against the door. "Step aside!"

"I love you, please stay" he pleaded. He then kissed her hungrily on the lips, his hands cupping her face tightly. His hands then slipped around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"John, no! We are not going to do this again!" she screamed pushing him away coldly, his back hitting the door shut. Never had he felt so rejected, he almost wanted to cry. He watched her straighten her crumpled shirt and opened the door for her. As sad as he was to leave her, he had let her go.

"Goodbye John, I hope I've been a good shag…" she said harshly, glaring at him as she walked out of the door. She walked straight ahead, not looking back once. She didn't want him to see how hard she was crying. She bit her lip and held it in and let the tears pour down, it always hurts when you bottle up your emotions inside of you. She brought her purse out of her bag and took the picture she and John had taken and tore John's picture away, throwing it behind her.

"Goodbye John," she mumbled. "I'll never forget you,"

He watched her leave, that'd be the last time he'd ever see her. He sighed as he wiped a tear away from his eye. She wasn't anything to cry about, he assured himself. She was his first girlfriend, but definitely not his last. What he said to her was harsh and people go over the edge and say something they don't really mean when their angry – and that's exactly what happened to John. He knew that once she walked out, she would never come back to him again. He would always remember her though, and always have a place for her in his heart.

_We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me _

You grabbed my hand and made me see  
What it could feel like  
And what it might be like  
You wrote my name in the sand

_In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And i dont want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in november  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass  
Somethings last  
Somethings always last _

Save goodbye  
Keep it frozen in december  
I need the high  
To get me through the ever after  
Cause now that it feels like  
Its far from what it was like  
When you wrote our names in the sand

In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And i dont want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in november  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass  
Somethings last  
Somethings always last

It's not what it feels like  
Its far from what it was like  
When i wrote our name in the sand  
In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And i dont want this feeling to ever end

Looking back in november  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass  
Somethings last  
Somethings always last  
Somethings last  
Somethings always last

We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: How did you like it guys? Please read and review! 

Remember...I heart Torrie and John!


	3. Seeing You Again

**A/N: **Ok, so the last chapter was kinda sad, but this one will be happy! Sorta... This takes place after seven years, I've mixed up all the timelines and stuff so bear with me ) Please r & r, I'd appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was yet another hectic day for the Smackdown roster. After waking up extremely late, Torrie rushed to the arena from the hotel wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, and a cap to hide her sleepy face. She arrived in a jiffy, luckily for her the policeman was a big fan and only pulled her over to ask for an autograph. Once she arrived she rushed into her dressing room, fearing that people would see her dressed so horridly. She emptied her bag on the dressing table and applied her make-up in under five minutes, amazing.

"Hey you!" said Dawn walking into Torrie's dressing room casually. "You're late!"

"Whoa, knock next time," smirked Torrie as she packed her belongings and brought out some wrestling attire. "Should I wear the pink of the black?"

"Hmm, the pink one makes you look like a baby, which makes you look easy and the black makes you look like a slut…" answered Dawn with a nod. Torrie looked at her awkwardly.

"Er… ok…"

"What? It's the truth!" shrugged Dawn, "Now hurry up and wear the black top and you can keep those jeans on. I'm taking you to meet the newbie!"

"Oh really?" said Torrie, her face lit up all of a sudden. "Is he hot?"

"So, so, SO! Hot…" sighed Dawn dreamily. She dragged Torrie out of the dressing room and into the hallway. "But, you must know that I am 100 devoted to my gorgeous fiancé."

"Sure…" Torrie chuckled sarcastically. Dawn glowered at her.

"Y'know, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend! You're always so sarcastic… guys aren't that smart! They won't get your sarcasticness!"

"You mean sarcasm…"

"Same thing!" said Dawn rolling her eyes. "Come on Torrie, you'll LOVE him!"

* * *

"Stay away from Dawn man," warned Eddie. "That mamacita is too hot for you to handle holmes!"

"I think he could just about handle any girl," joked Rey.

"No doubt about it esse! Orale, this guy is the next big thing! Forget about Lesnar!" shouted Eddie.

"Man stay away from Jackie Gayda," added Rey. "Wherever she goes, goes that Rico guy…"

"Oh, yeah! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" chuckled Eddie.

"I think I will," said the 'newbie'. "I have a girlfriend anyways…"

"Oh," they nodded in unison, nudging each other and giggling.

"What's her name?" asked a nosey Eddie.

"Kelly," he answered.

"That sounds like a hot girl's name bro," winked Eddie. "When you gonna introduce us to her?"

"Eddie. Shut it." Said Rey firmly. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hi guys!" said a sultry voice you could not forget. It was Dawn Marie.

"Ah! Dawn, we was just talkin' about you girl!" smiled Eddie.

"Oh Eddie," grinned Dawn with her left hand on Eddie's shoulder and her right hand grabbing onto someone else who was waiting outside in the corridor. "Good things or bad things?"

"Good of course!" he lied, smiling sweetly.

"Oh Eddie," she said pinching his cheek.

"Dawn… why are Randy Orton and Paul Levesque here?" Torrie asked Dawn, who was busy flirting with Eddie in the men's locker room whilst she was waiting outside and staring at two attractive members of the RAW roster pass her by. Paul gave his 'macho' smile and Randy smiled boyishly. She chuckled to herself at Randy's goofy face, she waved to him and he waved back, all of a sudden, she could felt slightly warn, her cheeks were blushing.

"So this is?" asked Dawn as she let go of Torrie and shook the newcomer's hand.

"John," he answered. "John Cena…"

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Dawn! You'll love it here!" she nodded smiling.

"I'm sure I will, thank you," John beamed as he tapped his feet on the ground.

"Meet my friend," she said, turning around and realizing that her friend was not in the room. She went outside and found her, staring at Mr Orton. "Torrie! You whore! I'm introducing you to a hot guy and here you are flirting with other guys!"

"I was not- WOAH!" Torrie said as Dawn yanked her into the room, Torrie still looking back to catch a glimpse of 'The Legend Killer'.

"John Cena," said Dawn. Torrie's heart stopped. Had Dawn just said, what she thought she had just said. Was it REALLY him, REALLY? She quickly turned her head around and gasped when she saw someone she had never expected to see ever again. "Meet Torrie Wilson,"

John who was looking away, froze as Dawn mentioned that name. His smiled turned upside down as he stiffly turned his head to Torrie's direction. His jaw dropped as he recognized her pretty face, it REALLY was her.


	4. You Haven't Changed

**A/N:** I do realize that Torrie and John are not the same age, but I've screwed up the timeline and the rosters, meaning there was no Draft Lottery, so be warned! Oh and one last thing, pretend Torrie is relatively new too. K thanks!

This chapter is kinda long, try not to fall asleep!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The two looked at each other with their mouths hanging open and eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. They breathed heavily and didn't say a word, the room was filled with an eerie silence.

"I'm sure you'll er… get along!" chuckled Dawn uncomfortably, the two never took their eyes off of each other. "Eddie, save me…"

"Let's get out of here before this place explodes!" joked Eddie as he left the room with Dawn and Rey, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Man that was scary…" said Rey shaking his head as they walked quickly, they didn't plan on going anywhere but at least it was away from the awkward ones.

"They looked possessed man!" said Eddie.

"Wait!" Torrie yelled as she attempted to follow them, but they ran off too quickly. Torrie sighed and went back in the locker room, knowing that she'd probably regret this. She sat down frigidly and four seats away from John.

"Hi," said John with a fake smile, trying to start a conversation.

"Hi," she replied, with her hands firmly on her laps, her fingers drumming on her knees. She always did that when she was nervous.

"You're nervous aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "You too."

"I know I'm sweating like a pig…"

"I cant stop fidgeting!"

"Yeah, you always used to," he said with a genuine smile. His kind and friendly, warm smile. "Last time you met my parents you er… oh never mind…"

Silence filled the room again.

"What time is it?" she asked him, he looked over at the wall clock. "Oh there's a clock…"

"Yeah, I was playing 'I spy' with myself just now instead of listening to Eddie talk about girls…" he joked. She laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit," she said.

"You haven't either,"

"But it's a good thing," added Torrie.

"Yeah of course!" he nodded.

They both watched the hands on the clock move ever so slowly.

"You don't h-hate me, do you?" he asked nervously.

"No," she chortled. "Only that day, for about three hours and then yeah, you were off my hate list… Do you hate me?"

"Yeah," he said. She looked at him in shock. "I hate you for looking just as gorgeous as you were the last time I saw you."

She felt warm again, oh no she blushed, she felt her cheeks flush and she knew at the sight of his grin that she had turned bright pink and glowing like an idiot.

"You're blushing!"

"No," she lied, making matters worse.

"Yes you are, look, you're blushing even more now!" he teased.

"You're still really mean, you know that?"

"Yep," said John arrogantly, "It's not easy being evil!"

She laughed at his remark. He then shifted a seat over, moving closer to her.

"Has anyone told you that that top makes you look like a-" John said, before getting cut off by Torrie.

"A slut? Yeah, Dawn said that just now…"

"Ah great minds think alike you see," nodded John.

"Great minds? You and Dawn… Yeah sure!" chuckled Torrie sarcastically.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked quietly as she still laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"No," she answered. "Well not a serious, serious since my last serious, serious relationship with er… you."

"Oh," he said. "Well I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"It's ok," she assured him. In fact she was ok with it. She really hadn't been in a relationship for more than two weeks, which was pathetic for a woman of 24. It had been five years since she had been with John, but feelings still hadn't totally disappeared. In fact, they came back again… today. But she had a feeling she would regret this.

"You?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." He answered. Ahh. Pain. Heartache. He noticed the sudden change in her facial expressions. "But I don't know if it'll last… I haven't been in a serious relationship really…"

"Oh?" she smirked, suddenly feeling a little bit better and very interested. "Nor have I come to think of it…"

"Yeah, there's no one quite like me!" he teased sticking his tongue out playfully as he sat back in his seat. Torrie noticed that John hadn't changed. He really hadn't changed. He was more comfortable with her now, he felt as if they never had gone their separate ways. Somehow he felt as if they were still together and it felt damn good. It was wrong, but still. Something inside of him wanted her, but his loyalty was to his girlfriend.

"You're so modest!" she said sarcastically.

"You and your sarcasm, you really haven't changed!" he laughed as he sat up and nudged her with his elbow to her rib.

"Ouch! You haven't changed either! Not one bit!" she said pinching him back.

"It's a good thing though…" he added, on a lighter note.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

They gazed into each others eyes when suddenly the door creaked open and the other three returned to see if the two were ok.

"So you haven't bitten each others' heads off?" asked Eddie.

"No," chuckled Torrie.

"We're cool…" shrugged John casually.

"Has Torrie done something to you?" asked Dawn suspiciously as she looked at Torrie with a smirk. Torrie glared at her. "Did she give you a lap dance?"

"DAWN!" roared Torrie. "You are SO inappropriate! Please!"

"Well as much as he'd like one, he's got a match now!" added Rey. "So maybe later Tor!"

"Sure…" said Torrie blankly as she watched the guys leave, her eyes firmly locked on John. He waved to her with a faint smile before shutting the door behind him. Shivers raced down her spine, her body tingled, a cheesy grin plastered on her glowing face. It was good to see him again, no doubt. But she feared her feelings for him would return.


	5. You Did It!

**A/N: **I'm in an updating mood. I hope my writer's block doesn't come back anytime soon! That's be the greatest Xmas present!

**SPOILER!!! Adrianne -**If it's love triangle you want, love triangle you will get!LOLIwanted to have one but then I thought it'd be too predictable...

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Eddie was talking to him, but he didn't listen. It was something about Dawn, but then again, he always talked about her. All he could think about was Torrie, which made him glad he showed up today despite his nerves. Originally, John was too nervous too come, but his instincts – and horoscope in the newspaper – convinced him to go and face 'new challenges' and to 'his fears from the past', whatever that was… he wasn't scared of anything…

They walked towards the entrance and reached the curtain, Rey pulled them apart slightly to give John a taste of what he was in for.

"You see John, all those thousands of people? They'll either love you or hate you!" said Rey. John peeped through the curtains and his face dropped. He was mortified.

"And the fans are loco man! They're like lovin' you one secon' and worshippin' you and then they'll be hatin' you the next and like spittin' in your face and givin' you the finger esse!" Eddie added.

"Yeah Eddie isn't that good with the fans!" chuckled Rey.

"Speak for yourself bro," scoffed Eddie.

"Don't be too nervous," said a deep voice behind them. They turned around in unison to see a 7-foot tall, vicious, 500 pound animal. The Big Show. "I won't hurt you kid,"

John was too scared to say anything. He knew he was going to die tonight two minutes after stepping into that ring, either that or be severely maimed. He was insulted at the fact that his opponent called him a 'kid'. He was no kid, he knew what this was all about and he fought and trained hard for it.

"This is what you've been waiting for," John said under his breath and he hopped on the spot, hyping himself up. "Show them what you've got…"

"Do you need the toilet or something?" said a voice. John turned around knowing exactly who it'd be. He knew she'd be lame enough to say something like that.

"No I don't Torrie," he said slyly, turning around.

"Wow, still recognize my voice huh?" she winked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He noticed the other guys were looking at them, and suspecting something.

"I'm here to wish you luck!" she answered, flicking her hair seductively. "I wouldn't want to miss your very special night!"

"Oh really?"

"This is just the beginning, you're going to be a huge superstar…" she smiled.

"I'm bigger then him," said Show jealously.

"Yeah ok…" said Torrie rolling her eyes. "I know you've been waiting for this for a long time and you… sacrificed a lot, for this."

He noticed tears weld in her eyes. "I did, I'm not sorry for it either."

"Yeah I know, better to have loved and lost, right?" she shrugged.

"Ok, what the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Show.

"Show, could you stay out of this?" shouted Torrie. "Anyway, good luck tonight John!"

"Thanks," he smiled. They looked at each other for a while, it was suddenly so quiet, until she hugged him. Now John was ready and willing to fight, this girl was magic. Now he was pumped up, all it took was a little pep talk and getting to touch her behind.

"How come he gets a hug?" asked Eddie.

"Umm… I was going to give all of you a hug!" she chuckled. Stupid move, now everyone was going to suspect something unless she hugged all of them.

"Well…" said Show, waiting for his hug. Torrie sighed and hug the other three gentlemen with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, well it's the Big Show!" blasted the music.

"Oh I'm up!" said Show as he scurried over to the curtain and walked down calmly as fans threw bits of rubbish at him. He threatened to punch them and actually spat on a few of them!

"Oh God…" said John, nervous again.

"John!" shrieked Torrie as she rolled her eyes. "What the hell? I just gave you a speech and a hug… man you can do it!"

"No, I can't…" he sulked turning his back to the curtains.

"You are such a big baby!" she sighed, slapping her forehead.

"Hey, Torrie, why so harsh, he's new!" said Rey, sticking up for John.

"Yeah Torrie, you weren't new that long ago…" added Eddie cheekily.

"You know Eddie, you have a knack for butting in." she said, glaring at him. "I'm not giving you hugs anymore!"

"Oh please Torrie!" he begged as John's titantron music played.

"Cena, go!" said Rey, pushing him towards the curtains, John trying to escape the small man's clutches. Hell, despite his size, he was surprisingly strong!

"John! What are you doing?" asked Eddie, he then joined Rey in pushing John. John's entrance music had already played twice and was almost coming to an end.

"You men can't do anything!" said Torrie as she rolled her eyes at them. She then stomped to John and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the curtains simply. The dead crowd roared as they saw their favorite Smackdown! Diva. She waved at them and blew kisses as John stared in amazement.

"How do you do it?" he whispered in her ear.

"What can I say? I'm a pro!" she answered with a wink. He smiled at her comment and walked to the ring with her arm in arm. He entered the ring and pushed the ropes down for her, the audience cheered. She gave him a quick hug before the match started as Big Show rolled his eyes. The bell rung and the match proceeded.

John looked nervously at Torrie. She just winked at him and gave him two thumbs up. He exhaled loudly and turned his attention to the gigantic beast in front of him, growling at him.

After a minute of stare downs, the two men circled the ring, John, trying to stall as much as possible. Show throw a punch, John dived out of the way and landed on the mat. Show charged towards him, John quickly slid out of the ring towards Torrie.

"I can't do it," he panted breathlessly as he shook his head.

"Of course you can!" said Torrie as she put a supporting hand on his sweaty back. "Just get in there before the crowd gets pissed!"

John frowned as he entered the ring again. Show grabbed him and threw him into the turnbuckle. John wailed in agony as he trying to soothe his painful back. Show ran towards John ferociously with a clothesline right to his throat. John fell helplessly to the mat, coughing. He looked over at Torrie who was clapping on the mat and yelling "Come on! You can do it" He looked away, then he felt show pick him up into a grapple position.

"Have you forgotten your moves?" asked Show.

"Yes…" John answered.

"Follow my lead…" Show said as he picked John up and body slammed him to the ground. John felt dead. Nothing could describe the excruciating pain of a body slam from a guy as powerful as the Big Show. His neck was tingling, the arena was spinning, his head was throbbing and he couldn't move a limb.

Show circled the ring and taunted at the crowd, then Torrie.

"Hey little girl! Don't you try help your little boyfriend ok?" he teased her pathetically. He then turned his back on Torrie, she then grabbed his leg, causing him to turn around. She stepped up on the ropes and pulled Show's head down to the ropes, guillotining him. He walked backwards in a daze, John knew this was his cue to roll him up, which he did.

"1-2-3!" yelled Referee Brian Hebner as signaled for the bell.

"Here's your winner, John Cena!" announced Tony Chimmel. Torrie raced into the ring and raised John's hand.

"You did it!" she screamed. John nodded in excitement.

"With your help!" he chuckled. The two then left the ring, arm in arm, and headed backstage. John was ecstatic and smiling from ear to ear. He did it! He did it.


	6. Mad About You

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! YAY! LOL soz I'm just really happy so I had to update! grins  
Ok, let's say Randy is already in Evolution and he's been with the WWE much longer than John, oh and he's still the Intercontinental Champ. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Good job Cena," congratulated Rey, shaking his hand. "Torrie, even better job!"

"I know my stuff," she winked at Rey.

"Hey John! Nice job man! Your first match!" shouted Eddie in excitement as he ran over to John and gave him a noogie. "Has it sunk in yet?"

"Not really!" admitted John as he chuckled. Torrie watched everyone crowd around John, she just slowly stepped aside and walked to the cafeteria, all alone.

"You're lucky Torrie knew her stuff," said Big Show, with a towel draping around his neck.

"Yeah man, if not, this big guy woulda killed you!" laughed Rey.

"Where is Torrie anyway?" asked Dawn nervously. "She has my nail file, where is she? Quick!"

"Err I'll go look for her," said John.

"Yeah I think she went to the cafeteria. Let's go," said Dawn as she walked to the right and John exited to the left.

"Err, John… that way…" said Eddie cocking his head to the right, towards Dawn.

"Oh ok,"said John embarrassedly as he followed Dawn.

* * *

She had the usual, orange juice and a cheese sandwich, which she gobbled in no time at all. Sitting opposite from her was the gorgeous Randy Orton, surprisingly he had the same things on his tray, except he had three sandwiches. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, before looking up and meeting her eyes. She quickly looked away, as did he.

Their eyes met again, this time Torrie had let out a chuckle accidentally. She smacked her mouth in shock after that causing him to laugh. They both smiled at each other. He got up and brought his tray over to her table.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No," she said looking up into his dazzling baby blue eyes. They looked just like John's. But enough about John… "Please sit down,"

"Thank you," he said with a lop-sided smirk, the one all the girls fell in love with. "Good job out there by the way, with the new guy… John right?"

"Yeah, thanks," she answered shyly.

"How come I've never really seen you before, except for today?" he asked.

Maybe it's because you're too full of yourself to notice anyone, Torrie thought. "I dunno," she shrugged. "I guess it's cos I'm new…"

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well you're a pro at managing, I gotta tell you that!"

"Well it's not the hardest job in the world," she answered. "Your job is definitely harder!"

"Oh really? I suppose being the one the fans love to hate is very hard," he said sarcastically.

"I don't hate you," she smiled.

"That's good to know," he winked and added his signature grin as he placed his hand on top of hers, surprisingly, she didn't frigidly snatch her hand away. She felt comfortable with him already.

"I was thinking, you know maybe we should… go out sometime?" he asked her bashfully. "I mean, if you don't want to I can understand that you're busy and everything!"

"Yeah that'd be great," she answered with a gigantic grin smothered across her face.

* * *

John and Dawn burst into the cafeteria, this was usual of Dawn to barge through and make a scene like that and as per usual everyone's heads turned their way, all except for Rand and Torrie's, their eyes were locked on to each others and they held hands tightly.

John and Dawn's eyes scanned around the crowded room, Dawn was the first to spot Torrie and her new 'friend'.

"Oh that little slut!" grinned Dawn at the sight of her friend getting chummy with the hottest guy on RAW. "She beat me to it!" John turned to where Dawn was looking, his eyes widened as his heart seized, his smile had melted to a scowl. He glared at the man who grasped Torrie's hand like that, in fact he recognised him, he was Randy Orton! John didn't care who the Hell he was, he wasn't allowed to touch her. No one was, no one except for himself. John sighed as he looked away painfully and shamefully. His day turned out to be awful all because of what he had just seen. He met her again for the first time in ages, she accompanied him and although he forgot what to do, he still won with her help. He shut his eyes, held his head low and walked away disappointedly. He clenched his fists angrily as he headed to the locker rooms. He was mad, mad about her.


	7. Christmas Joy Or Not!

**A/N: **Heya everyone! Hmm so I've heard this is a like a modern version of Grease... really? How?

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

It'd been two months since John had debuted and two months since Randy and Torrie dated. John pretended he was fine with it but really it was eating him up inside. Torrie continued to manage him and every time she stepped into the ring after a match and raised his arm, shivers would shoot down his spine. Then she'd hug him, but John knew it meant nothing more than a friendly hug.

After the match John and Torrie got out of the ring and to the back, fans were reaching out to them from the security walls, their screams were deadly and deafening. John grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back, both of them laughing.

"That was crazy," giggled Torrie as she stopped running and caught her breath.

"Yeah," agreed John. He found it hard to start up a conversation with her nowadays, it was like he didn't know her anymore. Somehow she was different.

"Oh hey guys," greeted Rob Van Dam with a friendly wave.

"Yo Rob, wassup?" asked John casually, glad that someone would start up a topic and an awkward silence would be avoided.

"We're having a meeting in the cafeteria after the show, so if everyone could be there that'd be great. Spread the message, make sure everyone is there," said Rob as he left.

"Ok," Torrie nodded, as did John. He painfully watched Rob leave and he would be stuck with her and nothing at all to say.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" she asked him.

"No idea," he shrugged with his hands shoved in his pockets as he shuffled his feet.

"Hmm, let's go see," she suggested as she began to walk.

"Ok," he shrugged yet again.

* * *

On the way there they met Dawn and Eddie who were also on their way to the cafeteria.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Dawn.

"No clue," shrugged Torrie. "I hope it's something good though. I'd really like to spend my Christmas with my family cos they wanted to meet Randy,"

John recalled the last time he met Torrie's parents. Her stepfather was a nightmare, a total nightmare, her mother was not as bad, although she didn't approve of John either. Nor did her three of her brothers, two older and one younger. All of them super protective of her. He remembered the cold stares he got at the dinner table, they looked as if they wanted to shred him.

"Good luck Randy," he muttered to himself. Torrie heard him and nudged him playfully, making John smile. This sort of broke the ice between them, to think that knowing her for almost seven years, they'd be best of friends, but they're not. They're far from it.

"My parents aren't that bad," defended Torrie. "Are they?"

"Yes," John answered.

"How would you know?" asked Dawn. "Have you met him?"

"Err no…" struggled John, he tried hard to think of an excuse. Eddie and Dawn looked at him suspiciously as Torrie bit her lip. "Stereotypical father I guess… "

"Yeah I suppose," nodded Dawn. John and Torrie looked at each other and sighed a breath of relief.

"Good job," mouthed Torrie. John winked at her. This was the most they had interacted, with a response from him in weeks.

"So how was things with Randy?" asked Eddie.

"Good," answered Torrie vaguely, she didn't want John to get jealous. Not that he would've, his girlfriend was an actress or something… probably prettier than Torrie would ever be.

"What does 'good' mean?" teased John sticking his tongue out.

"Good means not bad!" she answered.

"He's hella hot," said Dawn dreamily. The others looked at her strangely as she stopped her daydreaming.

"He's taken!" Torrie quickly reminded her jokingly. "So are you, incase you forgot!"

"Yeah ok Lil Miss Perfect!" scoffed Dawn as she rolled her eyes. "I love Simon ok…"

"Yeah tell that to yourself," mocked John. John gave Torrie a high-five and already, he felt better. At least they were communicating!

* * *

"Ok, quiet down everybody please," shouted Paul Heyman. "As you may know, Christmas is coming up and if you remember last year, Smackdown headed over to Baghdad, Iraq to entertain our troops. Well, we have decided to go again. It's optional for you to go, but Mr McMahon is expecting to see you there." With that, Paul left the cafeteria.

"Are you going buddy?" asked an enthusiastic Rey, patting a shell-shocked John on the shoulder.

"Uhh…" answered a speechless John, scratching the back of his heck uneasily. He shrugged. "I don't know…"

"You have to! You're a fan favourite!" persuaded Charlie Haas. John ignored his commet and looked away. A stunned Torrie turned to an equally surprised Dawn.

"Are you going?" asked Torrie nervously.

"Yeah I guess…" Dawn answered unconvincingly. "You have to go!"

"Why?" asked Torrie who shuffled in her seat.

"I mean… you're Smackdown's top diva! AND John's manager, if you don't go… John won't go…"

"He will."

"You saw how scared he was!" whispered Dawn. "Come on Torr, this is for our troops…"

"I know but… I'm scared," Torrie admitted. "And I want to spend my Christmas with Randy…"

"Oh Torrie, these troops are protecting our country. They haven't seen their family for months and us going to visit them will probably liven them up a little," encouraged Dawn as she wrapped her arm around Torrie.

"Yeah," pouted Torrie. "I guess I'm being a little selfish…"

"Yes you are, but you are so going! Aren't you?" Dawn smiled. Torrie smiled back and nodded.


	8. Convincing John

**Chapter Eight**

"Like hello?" spoke a bubbly teenage girl-like voice.

"Hey Heather it's me," said John over the phone. He was in his locker room alone and decided to call his girlfriend to tell her the news.

"John! Like HI! What's up?"

"Umm, about your Christmas party…"

"Oh ya! Like you have to be there! People from daddy's record label are gonna be there and you like have to meet them!" she chirped.

"Umm, I'd love to but-"

"Wait, don't tell me you aren't coming," she said fiercely, interrupting him.

"Well I kinda have to do something for work…"

"WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY PARTY?" she roared over the phone, John moved his ear away in agony.

"I kinda have to go to Iraq," he answered.

"Are you joining the army?!" she shrieked.

"No, I'm going there to entertain our troops!" he replied. "And don't yell at me yet, I'm not 100 sure whether I'm going…"

"Well you'd better be 100 sure that you're coming to my party! Got it?" she asked.

"Got it…" he sighed, rolling his eyes. She then hung up, he shook his head and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. Just the there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey," said a sultry voice. He looked up and saw Torrie before him, in jeans and wearing his Word Life t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Yo," he chuckled. "I'm lovin' that shirt you got there…"

"I know, isn't it cool?" she asked, giving him a twirl.

"Very," he laughed. She smiled and sat next to him, making John extremely nervous.

"I came to talk to you about the trip to Iraq," she said. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "My girlfriend's having a Christmas party and she really wants me to go…"

"Are you serious?" chuckled Torrie. "You're not going to see the troops because you want to go for a Christmas party?"

"Yeah…"

"Well these troops are sacrificing seeing their family everyday for months now, just to protect our country. Don't you want to thank them personally?" she asked.

"How about you, you wanted to be with Randy this Christmas," argued John stubbornly.

"Don't change the subject, I would like to but… there's troops are more important," she answered. He wasn't convinced. "It's a good thing to do John,"

"But you don't understand-"

"What?"

"My girlfriend, Heather, her dad works at a huge record label and managers are going to be there and well you know how much I've liked rap…"

"So you want to get a record deal?" asked Torrie.

"Yeah," he nodded. He knew she knew how he had loved his music and always wanted to be a hip-hop artist.

"John you suck!" she chuckled. His jaw dropped and eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You can't be serious, you could always meet these people again!"

"How do you know? They're really busy people, if I don't meet them at that party, their gonna meet some other fool and give them a chance…" he frowned. She sighed as she wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on John's shoulder. This surprised him, but he couldn't doubt for a second that he enjoyed having her that close to him.

"Here's what you can do, you go to Iraq and freestyle for the troops… how about that?"

"Sure, that's gonna get me a record deal!" mocked John sarcastically.

"No, but people are going to watch that episode of Smackdown, see what a nice person you are for entertaining the troops and see how amazingly talented you are," she whispered.

"Will it work?" he asked softly.

"Of course it will," she answered staring contently at his chiseled face. His handsome blue eyes, his strong jaw and charming smile.

"What is it doesn't?" he asked pessimistically.

"What do you want more?" she asked. "Wrestling or your rapping career?"

"Both," he answered.

"John you can only chose one thing," she sighed. "Just like you chose this… over me…"

He noticed the sadness in her eyes, tears forming too.

"Well I kinda chose both," he answered. "I'm here with you now,"

"But it's not the same…" she answered shaking her head, she let go of him and turned away.

"I hope you're coming," she said with discomfort in her voice. She put her back towards him and didn't show him the tears flowing down her cheeks. She quickly left John alone to think for himself. John watched her leave, he wanted to follow her, but something just held him back. He grabbed his phone and called Heather again. His heart pounded in his chest, worried of how she would handle it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I can't come to your party, I'm going to Iraq, bye!" he then hung up and turned off his phone. He wondered why someone like himself was so afraid of his girlfriend, who was just a petite girl who he could sit on and crush her.

He shook his head and left his locker room and hurried to Torrie's. He knocked on her door and she answered it.

"Hey," he greeted. Then with a sigh he said. "I'm coming on the trip."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry but there's going to be less updates from now on, I'm having exams from the 3rd of Jan' till the 18th... dies  
Thank you anyway for reading! 


	9. Til Death Do Us Part

**A/N: **Wait!!! Doh! Ok, previously I said that the draft lottery didn't happen, but I just realised I put characters such as RVD in a few chapters… so YES the lottery draft has take place, but the timeline is around December 2003. Thank you. Oh one last thing, I do realise I said I wouldn't update, but I'm going to try to get most of this fic finished otherwise I'll lose interest after three weeks. See ya! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year everyone! 

**P.S. **You will hate me for this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Why was she so NOT excited about this? She stuck with Dawn and Jackie, John behind her, looking equally as nervous. She climbed the rickety steps and dragged her luggage along, into the old army aircraft, which stunk of old socks and nastiness. She frowned as she saw the mess inside. Luggage was scattered everywhere, the ring they had brought with them had already taken up enough space. The seats were awkwardly positioned, against the walls of the aircraft and there wasn't a single window in, Torrie could look out of to help her relax.

"What the hell?" she heard John curse under his breath from behind her. She couldn't have said it any better herself. Actually she could've used a certain four-letter word, but she was far too tired… after all, it was 3am in the morning. She barely slept last night due to all the 'excitement', more like nervousness. She convinced herself that it was the right thing to do, it's a good deed and they'll be in time for Christmas. Christmas with Randy was all she thought about. They could head over to her parent's house in Boise, a little far, but that just meant more time with him. Introduce him to the family and have a delicious dinner. Later they could sit outside and light a fire and roast marshmallows with her nieces and nephews as they waited for the countdown. She could imagine him holding her in his arms as they watched fireworks being set off and exploding beautifully, it's glittery radiant colours painting the cerulean sky.

"Sit your ass down Torrie," chuckled John. She turned to her left and saw John who was already sitting down and standing behind her was a serious looking Kurt Angle ready to beat her up and a whole line of other guys just waiting for her to move.

"Sorry," she apologised as she sat down on the seat in between John and Dawn. She fastened her seatbelt and tilted her head back.

"Are you on drugs?" asked Dawn.

"No!" laughed Torrie.

"So you're just being weird again?" asked Jackie sitting to the right of Dawn.

"Yeah… but what's weird is this plane… there aren't any windows!" said Torrie, Dawn gasped in horror.

"Now I'm gonna have to look at your damn face throughout the entire trip!" she shrieked. Torrie stuck her tongue out at Dawn.

"I'd choose Torrie's face over your plastic face any day, Dawn," John teased casually as he flipped through the pages of the new WWE Magazine. Dawn was speechless and sunk into her seat with her arms folded.

"Look you're on the front page!" Torrie squirmed as she snatched the magazine out of his hand. "How come I'm not in it?"

"But you are," he explained as he took the magazine back from her.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Here," he pointed as he read. "Cena has got to be the luckiest guy on the face of the planet with blonde bombshell Torrie Wilson as his manager."

"Whatever…" Charlie spat sourly. "Everyone knows I'm the luckiest guy! Right Jackie?" Jackie grinned and pulled Charlie into a kiss. Torrie watched and smiled sweetly at the sigh of the two. They were so loving, such a cute couple, they were made for each other. Watching them made her somewhat miss Randy. Who was probably sleeping in his apartment right now.

"Are these two strictly keeping their relationship professional or is there something we just don't know about them?" John read. Torrie blushed and pulled her cap down to cover her rosy face. John put the magazine aside and twiddled his thumbs, the two suddenly avoiding each other. Dawn tried not to laugh as Torrie nudged her. It became eerily silent and the tired wrestlers found it hard to keep their weary eyes open, the passengers on the aircraft soon fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

"We're going down!" screamed the captain. Everyone in the cabin screamed clutching onto their seatbelts as the plane took a nosedive and rocketed downwards.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" bawled Dawn with her arms glued to the armrests. Torrie breathed heavily as her heart pounded violently and bawled her eyes out too. Her stomach turned upside down, she shut her eyes and wished it were over soon, she knew she shouldn't have gone on this trip. Dawn screaming didn't help the fact that she was just as petrified. Torrie too, held the armrest to her left and clung to it with her life, praying. She then felt a warm hand on top of hers. She looked up and met his comforting blue eyes. He held her hand tightly, he looked just as worried as she did.

"If anything happens to us," said John loudly above all the loudness. "I want you to know… that I love you." Torrie looked at him and smiled, that was exactly what she needed to hear, even though they were in a hazardous situation, they were probably going to crash to their death in a few seconds and become engulfed in scorching hot flames…

"I love you too," she replied breathlessly. He cupped her face with his hands and stared at her lips, then forcing his lips on hers. They kissed each other like never before. Their lips were hungry for each other. He then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They broke apart for breath as he continued to give her pecks on the lips then on the cheeks.

"I love you, I love you!" he continually repeated as they embraced with their arms securely over each other, never loosening grip. Their eyes wide shut as tears continued to stream down.

"I love you Torrie," he whispered in her ear, one last time…

* * *

**A/N: **I know you hate me... read on to reveal thetragic news...


	10. Too Real

**A/N: **This may be the last update... read on to find out what happened, you will hate me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"Wake up Torrie," said Dawn. "We've landed," Torrie's eyes fluttered open as she sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. What?! She was still in the plane! Hadn't it crashed? Her dreamy smile turned into a bitter frown.

"It was just a dream?" she asked herself, somewhat dejected. She looked at John who was still fast asleep, just like everyone else on the plane.

"What was just a dream?" asked Dawn pryingly.

"Damn it, why did you wake me?" asked Torrie angrily as she sunk back into her seat and slapped her forehead.

"Sorry!" apologised Dawn. "Why what did I do?"

"You can't tell anyone!" whispered Torrie fiercely.

"I won't," Dawn promised, nodding.

"It's stupid…"

"I like stupid things!" Dawn said. Torrie gave her a weird look and gave a long exasperated sigh. She leaned on Dawn's shoulder.

"I dreamt… that the plane was going to crash and…"

"And?" asked Dawn, encouraging her to finish her sentence.

"…John k-kissed me," she whispered, slowly, her frown turned back into a grin, as she thought of it. Dawn's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my!" she cried excitedly. Torrie laughed at her loud friend. "That explains why you were grinning like an idiot in your sleep!"

"What?" Torrie shrieked embarrassedly, taking her head off of Dawn's shoulder.

"You were honey," winked Dawn. "But why? Why would you dream of something like that?"

"Beats me," shrugged Torrie.

"Maybe it was cos John complimented you last night," suggested Dawn.

"Maybe," nodded Torrie.

"But it's strange, you get complimented by other guys a lot, you don't dream of them…" said Dawn. "You love John don't you!"

"No," Torrie denied.

"Yes you do!" Dawn smirked as she wagged her finger at Torrie.

"No I don't," sighed Torrie.

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't," said Torrie in a strict tone. "There's something you must know about John and I…"

"Spill,"

"John and I, go way back. Like, he was my first boyfriend…"

"Wow!" said a surprised wide-eyed Dawn.

"We had a summer fling you know, nothing big." Said Torrie shaking her head. "But we were so in love… then the summer needed and he left to wrestling school. Yeah, so I guess… you know there's always been something special between the two of us…"

"That's crazy!" chuckled Dawn. "Don't you think you guys are meant to be?"

"No! I'm with Randy!" Torrie answered loudly. "John has his girlfriend and I have my boyfriend… so no,"

"Screw that! This means something! Maybe it's a sign!"

"Dawn, you're crazy!" chuckled Torrie. "It'll never happen… that was such a long time ago Dawn,"

"Suit yourself, but you looked very happy!" said Dawn as she folded her arms stubbornly.

Torrie hated to admit it, but for once, Dawn Marie spoke some sense! Maybe John and Torrie met again for a reason and everything happens for a reason… maybe they're meant to get back together. She was happy – overjoyed even – when John had 'kissed her' and confessed his love for her. She had to admit it felt damn good, even the kiss. She could've sworn it was real! His warm breath on her delicate skin, that intense stare from those dazzling eyes of his, his masculine scent, his hang on hers, his lips on hers, the burning sensation! It all felt so real. Too real…

* * *

**A/N: **Lol it was a dream... hehe! hides Don't hurt me...


	11. Three Days Away

**A/N: **Hehe, soz to scare you all with the whole 'dream' thing... I have exams tomorrow so this **WILL** be the last update, I may update on the weekend.Thank you for reading and reviewing and also, I get a lot of people saying this is very Grease-like, I agree due to the summer fling thing, but I actually got the idea listening to 'Endless Summer' by Ashlee Simpson and 'My Boo' by Usher and Alicia Keys... LOL. Take care anyways... Zoe

* * *

**  
Chapter Eleven  
**  
They had finally arrived. The passengers collected their belongings and lined up at the exits, all wanting to get the hell out of there. But as they stepped out, they suddenly wished they could go back inside.

Torrie took a look outside and was shocked. It was 9 pm and pitch black, silent and eerie. The place was deserted, so dull and incredibly filthy with hills of rubbish and rubble everywhere.

Soldiers had welcomed them and accompanied them to their bus. They headed to an area where all the buses were lined up. They were assigned to their vans, minuscule, reeking vans. It was two to a seat. The vehicle was unventilated, cramped and humid. Torrie was squished in between Charlie Haas and John, she felt incredibly hard to move and breathe, soon felt drowsy.

"Are you ok?" asked Charlie, seeing Torrie looking pale and shaking.

"Torrie, are you alright?" asked John who also noticed her.

"I can't breathe…" she whispered. John quickly opened the window of the van to left air in.

"Lay down," John offered as lay her on his lap. She looked up at him thankfully, closing her eyes. He draped his hand over body and stroked her flowing blonde locks. Torrie wished she could stay awake to hang on to this moment but she soon blacked out.

* * *

"We've arrived," said John softly, Torrie's eyes opened and she sat up groggily. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, thanks…" she smiled. They had arrived at Saddam's palace, where they were staying. Torrie's eyes widened in amazement at the building before them, it was dilapidated that could fall down if you touched it. They exited the bus and entered the building, a total mess. They kicked the shards out of their path and climbed up the creaky wooden stairs, there were bloodstains on the wall, which frightened the divas. They were assigned to their rooms. Vince slept in the master bedroom, Torrie and Dawn stayed in the master bedroom, Eddie and Rey in another, Charlie and Jackie slept in the kitchen and the others in the hall.

"You can unpack but please do not leave your bags unguarded and make sure to lock the doors at night," said a General.

"In case of emergency, you can find all of us in the dinning hall and make sure you have your helmets on," said a soldier, handing out the helmets. "Please where this at all times, except for when you're sleeping of course… and bathing… Speaking of bathing, there are two bathrooms on each floor. You must share them and can only use them for a maximum of 10 minutes."

"Never leave the premises," reminded the General. "Never leave the premises if you are not meant to. You may all head to your rooms and rest, I'll see you all tomorrow, 6 am sharp."

Torrie and Dawn went to their room grudgingly with frowns on their faces. They entered their room. All there was, was a fan on the ceiling, cracks in the wall where the white painted had peeled off. Two mattresses lay on the floor with pillows and towels as blankets.

"I hate this," Dawn sighed as she walked in to the room first.

"Well you were SO excited to go!" teased Torrie who locked the door behind her. Dawn sat on the mattress and unzipped her bag, pulling her PJs out.

"I know, thanks for reminding me!" said Dawn rolling her eyes.

"I'm tired…" yawned Torrie as sat next to Dawn laying her head on Dawn's shoulder.

"Oh really? I thought you had nice long sleep on the plane and then again in the bus, on John's lap!" sneered Dawn

"Shut up," said Torrie rolling her eyes.

"Well I think you like him and I think he likes you too…"

"No he doesn't like me, I don't like him either,"

"You don't like him, you LOVE him," teased Dawn.

"I do not!" blushed Torrie as she stood up with her arms on her hips.

"Yeah well tell it to yourself, because I know you do… and as for me, I'm going to change and then I'll pop a zillion sleeping pills, otherwise I won't be able to sleep," said Dawn as she waved to Torrie and left.

* * *

Later, Dawn was fast asleep and snoring heavily. Torrie covered her ears with her hands and lay stiffly on the mattress, how repulsive was this mattress, it was so thin and raggedy it was basically like sleeping on the floor, the ghastly, cold marble floor. She wondered who had slept on these mattresses before her, probably some disgusting person which uncomforted her. She sat up, and shook her head. She couldn't sleep, she turned on the lights and rummaged through Dawn's belongings in search of the sleeping pills. Torrie eventually found them and consumed two and then lay back in her mattress. Yuck.

Randy crossed her mind, she wondered what he was doing. It was around lunchtime back home, maybe he was going Christmas shopping to get her a gift - that'd be nice – but realistically he was probably hitting the gym with Batista.

"I miss you Randy," she murmured with a sigh. Tears formed and slowly streamed down her face. She kept reminding herself that he was only three days away. Three miserable days.

* * *

John was wide-awake. Having Big Show snoring right next to your ear was bound to keep you awake, no wonder Rey had asked him whether he had wanted ears muffs!

He thought about Torrie, having her laying on his lap reminded him of the time when they were younger, they went on a roller coaster ride and he felt so sick, Torrie let him lay on her lap. He smirked at the thought.

Heather suddenly popped up in his thoughts. Heather was amazing, she was hot, loaded and perfect, absolutely perfect. Then why wasn't he happy? Maybe it was because of the fact he's using her to get a record deal. That wasn't his only motive though, he didn't intentionally 'use' her like that, after two months of dating, she told him that her dad worked for a huge record company… so that was just a bonus for John. He would finally get what he had wanted in three days, three days only.

He didn't know if he could love her long enough. Three days was already too long, he realised he didn't love her anymore. He had feelings for someone else.


	12. Stay With Me Tonight

**A/N: **Woohoo! My exams went well today! Surprisingly... I officially love math and english literature! Ok, I'm so dorkie...Gets pelted with eggs... I shall treat you all with an update and if you've been waiting for some John and Torrie action... wahey, you got it! wink wink

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Torrie sat with her head against the bathroom wall, her eyes swollen and blinded by tears. She bit her lip and sobbed trying not to wake anyone. But turns out she did.

"Torrie, oh my God are you ok?" John asked rushing into the bathroom and picking her up gently. She hugged him tightly, surprising John.

"Oh John," she cried. "I don't want to be here… I'm so scared!"

"Shh it's ok," he assured her. "It'll be alright, I'm here…"

"I hate staying here! I just can't help but feel that there's something bad about my room!" she wailed.

"Don't cry please," he asked of her. "That won't make things better…"

"Well what can I do?" asked Torrie. "I'm a girl!"

"Is this about Randy?" he asked. She paused.

"I miss him so damn much John," she replied. "Don't you miss your girlfriend?"

"Heather? Sure I do…" he lied.

"I don't even know why I'm here, I hated the idea of it and I only came her so that you'd come too!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really! If not I'd be Christmas shopping or hitting the gym with Randy right now!"

"Are you drunk?" asked John.

"No…" she said softly. "But I wish I were… that'd help me forget…"

"I'm sorry you had to come because of me…" he frowned, breaking apart their hug. His shirtsleeve was completely drenched in her tears. He looked into her sweet eyes and wiped the tears of her face.

"If there's anything I can do to make it better I-" John said but was interrupted by Torrie.

"Stay with me tonight…"

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight…" she repeated.

"I know but what? Why?"

"John I could really use a friend… I tried waking Dawn but she took four sleeping pills and it's like waking up the dead…"

"Dawn of the Dead," he chuckled. She smiled too.

"Please?" she asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Sure thing," he smiled.

* * *

The two lay awkwardly on the mattress narrow, sharing the towel. They stayed still and silent, it had been a long time since they were this close to each other.

"I'm sorry to bother you John," Torrie apologised finally breaking the ice.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "Anything for you,"

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yes, anything…" he answered, unsure of whether that was a good idea.

"Could you not hog the towel please?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh…" he said as he let go of his end of the towel and covering her with it.

"If you don't feel right you can just leave after I sleep…" she suggested.

"Anything," he shrugged once again, facing her with his arm propped up, supporting his head. He watched her and waited for her to face him. There was hardly any light, except for the moon, shinning through the thin blue curtains, highlighting her face and curvaceous body.

"Do you miss your girlfriend?" asked Torrie curiously.

"No, not really to think about it…" he answered modestly. "Do you miss Randy?"

"No, not now," she whispered gazing into his eyes. She watched him move closer, she moved towards him. They closed their eyes and let their lips do the rest, engaging in a avid kiss. She felt his arm slither around her, cradling her. They both rolled, John on top of her, John's hands cupped Torrie's face firmly, Torrie's arms caressing the back of his neck and the other around his waist. She slid her hand up his shirt, removing it. John removed his shorts without hesitation, the two still locking lips, he removed her tank top and shorts, they both stripped off their undergarments and looked at each other with grins on their faces and indulged in a satisfying night of passionate love making.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew that was steamy... wipes sweat off brow You know what to do, read and review... 


	13. Pinch me!

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the confusion – they were in Dawn and Torrie's room… lol yes, doing 'that' whilst Dawn was in the room… but I couldn't have made it so they went to where John was sleeping… with all the other guys there… eww NO!

I know I said I wouldn't update cos of exams but it seems like I'm updating more than ever! Ha ha! This is a short chappie… I'm so tired today… had all three sciences and history… blahhh… enjoy tho!

One last thing... Torrie and Randy aren't _THAT_ bad x-P

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Torrie woke up refreshed from a good night's sleep. She stretched her arms out lazily as she yawned. Then she looked over at Dawn, who was still fast asleep – snoring really loudly too – must've been because of those sleeping pills…

Ah those pills, they guaranteed a good night's rests but did it give you 'pleasurable' dreams as well? Torrie snickered. She got more than what she bargained for… definitely!

"What a great dream," Torrie sighed in contentment. She got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up. She opened the door and found John in the shower.

"Hey there!" he greeted, slightly more friendly than usual, turning off the water.

"John! Eww! Don't you lock the door or anything?" she shrieked looking away putting her hand over his eyes. He stepped out of the shower, butt-naked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whoa!! W-what are you doing?!" she stuttered in shock, snatching his hands off of her.

"The same thing we did last night…" he chuckled, pressing himself against her and moving his face towards her for a kiss. She turned her face away in disgust.

"What did we do last night?" she asked confused and clueless as to what John was on about.

"It," he winked. "Want me to show you again?" Once again getting closer, this time crushing her lips with his. She shoved him backwards.

"JOHN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed as she walked backward into the shower, pulling the curtain in front of her.

"Oh come on!" he sighed, finally putting his clothes on. "What are you scared of me?"

"Stay away from me!" she warned him. She didn't know what had come over John, nor did John know what had come over her!

"Stay away from you?" he chuckled. "Last night you ask me to stay with _you_!"

Then it had hit her hard.

"Pinch me…" she asked.

"What?"

"Just pinch me…" she demanded. He shrugged and pinched her arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Her jaw dropped as he looked down at where she had pinched him and she fell to the floor.

It wasn't a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for being short and cheap... have to study for Business Studies... boohoo! 


	14. Need A Little Time

**A/N:** Sorry, this is a really weak chapter, I wrote it and didn't know what I was doing… sorry but I can't get myself to focus, my mind is somewhere else at the moment. fears another writer's block

Please make your reviews as honest as possible, I welcome criticism. Just DON'T comment about the pairings, I will not add Stacy in this story. She won't fit into the plot. Soz.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Torrie lay on her wafer-thin mattress with an ice pack to the left side of her head, in fact the left side of her entire body due to the fall. Dawn and John were in the room with her. John sat on Dawn's mattress whilst Dawn sat next to Torrie, comforting her when Big Show walked in.

"You're lucky John was there to save you," chuckled Show. "Are you better now?"

"No…" answered Torrie as she gazed at the ceiling, thinking of what she had done the previous night.

"Well it's fine Torrie, I mean we're all scared of spiders," Dawn smiled stroking Torrie's hair. Torrie glared over at John who was the wise-ass who came up with the whole 'I saw a spider and fainted' idea… John looked away uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sure it was huge, I mean the bigger ones are poisonous… I'm freakin' scared of spiders" admitted Show. Dawn, John and Torrie looked at him strangely. "What? I am ok…"

"Well if it's ok with you, I'm gonna get breakfast… I slept well last night and now I'm up and starving," said Dawn. Torrie nodded and allowed Dawn and Show to leave. It was the two of them left all alone, again.

"So me and you…" said Torrie.

"Yeah we did…"

"With Dawn…"

"In the room, yes," nodded John.

"Whoa… didn't she wake up?"

"Yes she did actually…"

"W-what?" stammered Torrie. "Did she see us?!"

"She woke up and went 'I am Dawn of the Dead!' in a really creepy voice and I think she was sleep-talking… But don't worry, she went back to sleep after that."

"Do you realise that you took advantage of me?" she asked in a serious tone. John looked at her, offended by her comment.

"Hey, you looked perfectly awake to me! You should've told me you were on crazy pills or something…"

"I had some of Dawn's sleeping pills cos I couldn't sleep…" she sighed as she slapped her forehead, knowing that she shouldn't have taken those pills.

"Look I'm sorry I scared you last night, and I'd never dream of taking advantage of you and you know that!" he assured her. "I'm kinda sorry to say I enjoyed it…"

"You what?!"

"Hey don't freak out ok! Don't deny that there's always been a sort of tension between us! Being so close together again just brought back memories…"

"Don't keep using our past as an excuse John," Torrie said rolling her eyes. "I just feel bad, for not feeling as bad as I should… I mean, I wish our past could be an excuse but it's just so, so, so, wrong… "

"Look, last night all you needed was a little comforting cos you missed Randy… and you were tired and confused…"

"I was half asleep John…" she said firmly. "Whatever happened last night wasn't real ok, I was sleep-talking, sleep-walking… sleep-shagging even!"

"Don't get so stressed out! Chill!" he said casually, putting a comforting arm around her. "I don't feel guilty for what I've done. Not one single bit… because I know I'm wasting my time with Heather."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Last night don't you think we both sorta confessed something? I mean… I would never take advantage of you like that! Never! I really do care for you…"

"That won't make things better,"

"Are you happy with Randy?"

"What? Of course!" she answered unconvincingly.

"You could be happier with me…"

"I'm not sure John…"

"Break up with him…"

"No… No! No I won't do that to him! He loves me and trusts me…"

"And now you've broken that!"

"Dumping him for you won't make things better!"

"But at least you're being honest to yourself!"

"Who said I had feelings for you anyway?"

"I can see it in your eyes Torrie," he answered. "I still love you… I'm sure you love me too! Just admit it!"

"There will always be something between us," she smiled. "But that's over… we're over…"

"What are the odds of bumping into your first love somewhere in future? Very thin, don't you think we're together again for a reason?"

"John, you're beginning to sound like Dawn…"

"But last night was amazing," John grinned. "You learnt some new tricks!"

"Seven years changes a lot John," she smirked. He smiled and held her hand tightly as he kissed her forehead. "It feels unreal, I can't believe I'd sleep with you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked insulted.

"No, nothing against you but, I'd never thought I'd cheat on a boyfriend… and I hate that I don't feel as guilty as I should be feeling…"

"So you don't feel bad?"

"Not really… and that's bad! That's terrible… what kind of girlfriend am I?"

"A good girlfriend, for me…" he said, with that he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "I'm prepared to leave Heather for you… after last night, my feelings for you have grown stronger and I can't hide them anymore…"

"I've got to admit, I've been having dreams of you lately. When we were on the plane I dreamt that we were going to crash and you turned around and told me you loved me, that's all I had ever wanted to hear from you…"

"So you'll break up with Randy?"

"…Yes," she hesitated to answer.

"That's not convincing enough…"

"Maybe I don't want to break up with him…" she sighed. "I just need a little time to think this through, it hasn't sunk it yet…"

"Ok," John nodded disappointedly. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving her alone in her room.

Torrie lay down and chucked the ice pack away asking herself why she wasn't feeling guilty-ridden. Just then Dawn had returned with a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Hey," Dawn greeted, she lay the plate and fork and knife next to Torrie. "I got this for you,"

"Dawn I'm confused," she sighed.

"Is this about John?" asked Dawn sitting next to Torrie. Torrie nodded with a frown. "Look, you haven't seen each other for such a long time. He was your first boyfriend. That's a special bond you two have. He was your first love…you just never forget them."

"I hate it when people say that… that's no excuse for anything."

"Ok, well… listen to what I have to say and see if it relates to you." suggested Dawn. "You see his face in every guy you date, you just can't get him out of your head. When you hear his voice or someone's similar to it, you tremble and go all weak at the knees, goose bumps covering every inch of your frigid body. When you see him, your mind freaks out and your try to play it cool but manage to make yourself look like an idiot, and then he looks at you dead in the eye - you melt inside. The softness in his eyes makes you want to tear yourself up inside. You imagine your conversation with him in your mind and at night, he's all you think about. You cry yourself to sleep wondering why you had to let him go in the first place then wonder what it would've been like if you hadn't broken up. Then soon, you realise, you're in love with him. All over again."

Shit. Dawn was right. Back when Randy had asked her out in the cafeteria, she recalled looking at Randy and only seeing John in him. She had picked out all the similar characteristics that Randy and John had, like their cocky-smirks, their sense of humour. Basically she loved the 'John' in Randy.

"I have to do something," Torrie said coming to a realisation. She got up in a hurry, finally realising what she wanted to do, no matter if it was wrong or right. There was no wrong or right in love.

She hurried over to the kitchen, where John was alone, sipping on orange juice. She ran over to him and leapt into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

"So I guess that means you'll break up with him!" John laughed surprisingly.

"Yes!" she chuckled as she hugged him tightly.

"Tell me your not dreaming…" he joked as they broke apart. She pinched his cheek playfully.

"I better not be…"


	15. Sparks Fly!

**A/N:** Ok… today was a crap day cos of my exams, but I have art tomorrow so it's all gooooood!  
And I'm not feeling very well so this chapter was sorta rushed so I do apologise… must be damn exam stress...  
But I like this chapter :-D  
The past few chapters have been pretty glum and confusing, so I've added a happy chapter…. I hope it's happy enough for you… you'll see what I mean in a second xD

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Once again they were in the van. Dawn's complaining irritated the others, it was bad enough that Big Show had eaten so much for breakfast and now had a stomachache…

"I can't even breathe!" Dawn moaned fanning herself with a folded piece of paper. They had wanted to pull open the windows but had a bad experience with the little kids earlier on, chucking rocks and rubbish at them. Dawn shifted around in her seat, which she shared with Torrie and Rey.

"Damn it Dawn! Stop moving about and complaining!" Rey complained. "You're not the only one who's boiling in here…"

"Shut up. You're small you don't get to have any say in this…" Dawn said childishly. "Take of your damn mask then… it's not as if you have a zit to hide…"

"You'd be surprised!" Eddie laughed, making a joke, which no one laughed to…

Torrie watched John sleeping next to her, his face pressed against the window, his mouth hanging open, snoring softly.

"What did John do last night to get that tired?" chuckled Dawn. Torrie bit her lip. What if Dawn knew? After all she was in that room…

"Beats me…" Torrie quickly added, trying to be casual. She saw Dawn's grin at the corner of her eye… that grin of hers was never a good sign.

The van came to a sudden halt throwing the superstars forward, their faces bashing into the seats in front of them all because two teenage boys decided to cross the road. John's head slammed on the window causing a loud 'thud', waking him up. Torrie chortled when she saw him, a red mark on the left side of his face. He rubbed it and winced.

"Ouch, what happened?" he asked groggily. Torrie cocked her head to the front as John saw for himself. The driver stuck his head out of the window, cursing at the two boys who took their own sweet time.

"You are an idiot!" Torrie laughed as she pinched his cheek. He looked at her in uncertainty.

"What?" he asked naively, causing her to laugh out even louder. The others watched them, just as confused as John was.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked with a smirk. She shook her head, still in hysterics.

"Must be the heat…" Dawn concluded, waving her sheet of paper briskly like a fan.

"Maybe she's on drugs…" suggested Rey. "Happy pills or something…"

John looked at Rey and then at Torrie, suddenly burst into a laughing fit without a cause. Torrie knew exactly why John was so amused at Rey's comment… the sleeping pills. Now John was drowning her laughter out, causing Torrie to cackle even louder. The others were not amused, especially with two hyenas laughing raucously. Dawn gritted her teeth in annoyance as she covered her ears. Torrie yanked at John's jersey and pointed at Dawn, laughing. Somehow, this was extremely humorous…

* * *

When they had arrived at the hospital they were visiting, everyone rushed out of the van. Their hands glued to their ears, blocking out John and Torrie's 'happiness'… more like abnormality actually… The first to get out was Dawn, despite being at the back, she dived for the doors before she got permanently deaf. Being at the back with the troublesome two probably motivated her to get out quicker…

The last to get out was of course the two who were clutching their sore stomachs, their faces beet red and gasping for breath in between chuckles. Just when they were about to end their laughing marathon, John tripped over his own foot while getting out of the van.

"Oh crap…" Show sighed rolling his eyes. "The other van isn't here yet and now we'll have to wait for them and listen to these two nut-heads!"

"I… can't… breathe...hahahahahahahaha!!!" chortled John as he leaned against the wall of the building they were outside of. Torrie sat on the floor with her back up against the wall, giggling.

"Let's get inside!" demanded Dawn as she stormed inside. Torrie got up to follow her but Dawn insisted that she and John stay outside. "Stay! You two stay outside and wait for the others!"

"Ok!" Torrie piped cheerfully with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"I wonder if their cheeks hurt…" Rey muttered as he followed Eddie into the building.

The two stood by the building, their laughter dissipating eventually. John sat himself next to Torrie, with his head resting on hers.

"What is wrong with us?" she asked him with a chuckle. He looked at her and smiled warmly.

"I think it's cos we're in love…" he said dreamily.

They certainly were on love. Looking into his eyes and hearing what he just said sparked memories of why she was so in love with him a long time ago. They grew nearer for a kiss, but both of them ruined it by laughing…

"Why are we so happy?" he chuckled. "It's like we're on drugs or something…"

"You make me happy," Torrie beamed. John quickly pecked her on the lips. She laughed again as she watched him prance around like a fool.

"Isn't it amazing how everything is so funny when you're in love?" he giggled as he skipped around idiotically.

"I swear you're beginning to sound gay!" she heckled. He ran up to her speedily and picked her up off the ground, carrying her over his shoulder and spinning her around.

"John! You're making me dizzy you idiot!" she yelled as she held on tightly to him. He spun around faster and faster but soon slowed down as he sat on the ground and let Torrie go too.

"I'm so dizzy…" he said seizing his head as he shut his eyes and lay in Torrie's lap. Torrie smiled faintly with her eyes half shut, wanting to rest. John was examining her face, making her insecure.

"What are you looking at punk?" she joked in a fierce tone as she tickled his sides. He wriggled out of her clutches.

"You're so beautiful…" he said softly, staring intently into her emerald green eyes. Torrie's heart seized for a moment, she blushed immediately. He then focused on her pouty lips, so tender and soft. He raised his head and reached for her head, bringing it lower, the two engaging in a powerful lip lock. As uncomfortable as the position was, that was a kiss they both were going to remember.

Breaking apart almost too soon by the sound of a vehicle arriving the premises. The two unwillingly got off of each other and straightened their crumpled, dusty clothes. It was the other van, they had just reached the gates.

"Let's go tell the others," sighed John breathlessly as he swung his arms backwards and forwards casually. Torrie nodded as she and John went inside. Torrie pressed her lips against each other, savouring what was left the kiss. John had no idea what he had just done but to him, that was most definitely the highlight the trip! Except for maybe what happened last night, but this was different… Whatever it was… sparks flew between the two of them. And boy did it feel good.


	16. Home sweet home!

**A/N:** Exams are over! It's about time too! Except these were just mock exams, the actual ones are in May... boo!!  
Sorry that the past few chapters have been slow, I have a few tricks up my sleeves though! Wait and see! Thanks for reading by the way...

**Icy Rabbit** - I reviewed your story 'Doesn't Even Notice Me' and I didn't finish what I had wanted to say.. LOL! I wanted to say that_... "What did she just call me?" Stacey shrieked. Trish sat next to Stacey, "She called you a byotch," Trish answered. Stacey rolled her eyes, "I know what she called me Trish, God you are so stupid!" ..._ is my fave line from Mean Girls! In my opinion, although Stacy plays Regina's role, I think Trish would suit her roles a little better, Stacy is too 'sweet'. LOL but I know you wanna pair her with Randy... wink wink

**MarTW00, Ana Michelle, Ms. Cena RKO and viper-sa - **Thank you, thank you, thank you! For always reviewing this fic! You guys rock and can't even tell you how much you guys own!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Everyone was fast asleep on the plane. After a heart-wrenching visit to see the troops, everyone was knackered, you could tell by the ear-splitting snores which hollered throughout the aircraft cabin. John turned to Torrie who was wide-awake and gazing blankly into space.

"So we're finally going home…" John smiled as he nudged Torrie to get her attention.

"Yeah," she turned to him, nodding. "I'm glad I came though."

John nodded it agreement as he put his hand in hers. The two of them had to be discreet about their feelings, although there was no point in hiding it. They would be together soon if a few days.

"It was great seeing the troops," John added.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We did a good deed."

Seeing the troops may have been a good deed, but who can forget the bad deed…

"Why don't I feel good about myself though?" she asked. He put his arm around with a chuckle and kissing her cheek.

"We will after we put our little plan in action…" he guaranteed her.

"But having to break up with Randy on Christmas Eve… isn't it a bit harsh?"

"Just do it as soon as possible…" John answered as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I have to be with you as soon as possible…"

"I don't know if I can do it…" she pouted folding her arms.

"But you want to right?" he asked.

"Of course I do! But it's easier said than done…"

"It'll work out, just promise me you'll do it?" he asked with his cheeky grin. "Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled faintly. He smiled as he sat back in his seat with his eyes closed, trying to rest. Torrie sighed. As much as she wanted to be with John, she sensed something was wrong. Something gave her the feeling that something would go astray…

She shut her eyes and tried not to think about it too much. She forced herself to sleep by closing her eyes securely, which didn't work. She opened her eyes and shook her head, massaging her aching, confused head.

John had fallen asleep already. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt relaxed already. The scent of his cologne tickled her nose, she felt his hand slink around her neck, bringing her closer.

"Sleep…" he hushed, embracing her tightly. Torrie felt secure and fell asleep in no time…

* * *

"We're home!!!" Dawn blared in Torrie's ear, startling her and causing her to jump out of John's arms. 

"Whoa!" Torrie cried, sitting up. John woke up too and rubbed his eyes. The plane had already landed.

"We're home! We're finally home!" Dawn sang, with a wide smile splattered across her face. It wasn't only the fact that they were home that made her smile, seeing John and Torrie hugging was somewhat… cute?!

"Man it's good to be back!" sighed Charlie as he stretched his arms upwards, arching his back. They passengers collected their belongings and lined up by the doors, waiting to get out. All of them annoyed at Dawn who kept singing idiotically.

"Shut up… yawned John who lined up, standing behind Torrie. Dawn, who was standing in front of Torrie, kept yanking on her arm and yelling excitedly.

"We're home! We're home!" she screamed.

"Get me out of here!" pleaded Torrie to John. At long last, the doors opened as Dawn rushed out, followed by a line of drowsy wrestlers.

* * *

They all stepped out of the airport and breathed a sigh of relief. The cool winter air refreshed them all and instantly brought smiles to their faces. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Lights, banners and ornaments decorated the airport terminals and arrival halls. The gang joyously chattered away, talking about Christmas plans as they hopped onto their luxury coach. 

"Thank goodness it isn't a van!" Rey chirped. Eddie and Show cheered with him as they all raced onto the bus. Torrie and John stood aside, watching the others go in first and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

"So you're not coming on the bus?" asked John with a frown.

"No, Randy's gonna pick me up…" answered Torrie as she picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder, "He should be here soon…"

"So will this be the last time I see you?" he asked with a sense of disappointment on his face.

"I guess so," she shrugged with a sigh. "Unless I see you on New Year's Eve or something…"

"Which reminds me…" said John, remembering he had something important to ask her. "You remember my family right?"

"John what do you think I am?" she chuckled. "Of course I do! How could I forget?"

"And how could I forget yours!" he laughed. "Well anyway, we're having dinner on New Year's Eve at my place and I was wondering if you wanna come… unless you have plans with your family and stuff cos that's cool…"

"I'd love to!" she smiled gracefully.

"Ok then!" he chuckled excitedly, accidentally letting out a snort. John looked embarrassed as Torrie just laughed it off and pulled him into a quick hug. John looked over Torrie's shoulder and saw Dawn grinning stupidly at him, talk about ruining the moment…

"So I'll see you then!" she smiled as she waved goodbye at him.

"See ya!" he waved back as he boarded the coach.

"Don't forget what you're meant to do!" winked Torrie.

"I won't, trust me!" he chortled.

"Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year," Dawn said to Torrie with a tight hug.

"Yeah you too, I'll miss you!" Torrie added.

"I'll miss you too babe, take care!" Dawn said waving and getting onto the coach. Torrie waved at everyone on the bus, they waved back. The automatic doors of the bus shut with a vacuuming sound.

"It's so sad to see them go…" sobbed a familiar voice. Torrie turned around only to see Randy there with a fake pout on his face. "Boohoo!"

"Hey you!" she chuckled, she jumped forward and hugged him. She closed her eyes and tightened the hug, there was something about him that was so welcoming and familiar… his cologne maybe? It smelt a little like John's…

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked cheekily, interrupted her train of thought. Torrie laughed as she pulled his face closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now that's more like it!"

"You like that? I've got more of that for you tomorrow night!" she teased him with a wink, he raised his eyebrows in delight with the lop-sided grin on his face. He collected her bags for her as they proceeded to the car.

"Well could I get a sneak preview in the car perhaps?" he joked, loading her things into the boot of the car. "I have been a good boy!"

"Is that so?" Torrie asked slamming the trunk.

"Yes, I've been very good!" grinned Randy cockily as he sat in the driving seat. "As a matter of fact, I have something for you. You'll see it tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she smiled as he smiled back.

She fastened her seatbelt with a sigh and turned around to see Randy with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jet lag," she lied. He nodded, thinking that she probably would have been tired due to that long flight.

"Did you sleep well there?" he questioned. Torrie froze and didn't reply. "Huh?"

"I didn't sleep much…" she answered as she brushed blonde streaks of hair away from her face. Which was true as she was off doing 'other things' and even when she thought she was sleeping, she was up to something mischievous.

"Was it the time-difference?"

"No, not even that…" she smirked slightly. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," he cooed, rubbing her lap lightly. The two remained quiet as they drove out of the airport car park. Torrie watched him quietly. There was a look in his soft blue eyes that she just couldn't resist, or maybe it was his dimples or that cocky, adorable smirk of his. Whatever it was, it made it harder for her to break the news to him. She didn't want to let him go, she had such strong feelings for him. But those feelings were incomparable to those she hadfor John. But still, something wasn't right…


	17. Christmas Parties Part 1

**A/N: **Ok RAW sucked... And you know why I'd say it sucked! But as much as I hate to say it, it was cute... Randy saving Stacy was cuter than John saving Torrie... I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!!!! x-( But hey at least Torrie put up a fight when Rene attacked her unlike Stacy... Sorry, I'm anti-Stacy at the moment but they were still somewhat cute. I have to get it out of my system...

For the long-ass wait, here'sa long-ass chapter xD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Here we are," smiled Randy nervously, Torrie wrapped her arm around his waist, comforting him. There they stood, on the porch of Torrie's parents home. The entire house was nicely decorated with bright lights and

"You'll be fine!" she assured him. God, he looked so hot, sporting his spanking new black Armani suit, which cost far more than your average suit. Of course he wore his favourite black pants, the one he wore on special occasions only, those we the same ones he had worn the first time they had met. He looked so neat in his satin crimson blouse with a matching tie, done up nicely. He wore a smirk on his face, his eyes dazzling and his teeth sparkling. Those dimples were so adorable you'd just want to poke at them and his cheeks were just asking to be pinched. "You look great by the way!"

"You look mighty fine yourself," he winked as he too wrapped his arm around her waist. He was right, she wasn't looking bad either, wearing a trendy red Galliano dress that reached her knees with a T-shaped diamond brooch pinned on the thing left strap of her dress.

"I'm so cold…" she shivered, wrapping her thin black shawl around herself.

"Well at least you look hot," he added. "Not literally hot, hot as in you know… sexy hot…"

"Let's get inside," she suggested with a smile as she knocked on the wooden doorframe.

"They're here!" Torrie's mother screamed frantically.

"How embarrassing…" Torrie sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm sure they're not," Randy smirked as she straightened his shirt and fixed his tie. The doors opened and there stood Torrie's mother Lana, grinning like a psychopath.

"TORRIE!" she cried as she threw her arms at Torrie, pulling her into a hug… more like a bear hug actually.

"Help…" Torrie mouthed to Randy. Lana let go of Torrie and turned to Randy.

"Well this must be Randy!" Lana smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Randy smiled politely as he put his hand out and shook Lana's. "Thank you for having me in your home tonight."

"Oh don't worry about it," she giggled as she twirled her hair with her index finger. Torrie rolled her eyes at her embarrassing mother. "Please come inside!"

The three stepped inside the warm, cosy house. Torrie closed her eyes as she allowed the aroma from the kitchen to tantalise her, she took a big whiff before exhaling again.

"Smells great!" she chuckled excitedly.

"Yes it does," agreed Randy as she licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. "Nice place." The house looked exactly the same as it was, except lots of Christmas decorations had been added to the halls and the rooms.

"Let me get your suit for you," Lana offered, smiling angelically at Randy.

"Oh no, don't worry," Randy said shaking his head. "I'm fine thank you…"

"Oh no I insist!"

"Oh no it's fine…"

"Randy, let her take it…" sighed Torrie. Randy nodded and removed his suit.

"Thank you," said Randy courteously, Lana smiled as she turned to Torrie and the smile quickly faded.

"Take that to your room dear," she demanded. Torrie's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Run along dear," Lana said as she lay his suit in her hands.

"Mom!" she whined, but Lana scurried off into the kitchen as Randy laughed. "That's not fair…"

"Do as you are told young lady," Randy teased. Torrie climbed up the stairs and paused.

"You don't get to sleep in my room tonight!" she said sticking her tongue out childishly before running upstairs.

"Hey that's not fair!" he called out as he ran after her. He caught up to her upstairs and pinned her against the wall in the hallway.

"Now this isn't fair," she said as tried to move. Randy had held Torrie's hands against the wall, she cheekily dropped his suit to the ground.

"You didn't!" he gasped as he saw his suit lying messily on the ground.

"Oops!" she giggled sarcastically.

"You're gonna pay!" he warned her in a seductive manner. He pressed himself up against her, their lips only inches apart. They stared at each other dead in the eye, their breathing was short but faster. Tension!

Before the two got the chance to crush their lips together someone interrupted them.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that…" Matt, Torrie's younger brother, said as he shook his head, closed the door to his room and headed down stairs.

"Shit…" sighed Torrie as she slid down and picked Randy's suit up. Randy closing his eyes with a sigh of disappointment and thinking of how perfect that moment could've been.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "That was stupid…"

"Don't be…" she said as she headed to her room to place the coat on her bed. He followed her.

"That's just a preview for tonight anyway…" he teased, nibbling the side of her neck. Torrie gulped, unsure of what he meant. She just begged it wouldn't make it harder to break up with him…

"Like my room?" she asked as she span around swinging her arms, getting away from him.

"I love it," he answered as he examined the place. A very girly room, with baby pink walls and violet lace curtains and a king sized bed with a pink soft linen bed sheet and pink duvet and pink pillow covers. "Very pink…"

"I was nineteen ok?" she answered slapping him lightly on the chest. She flipped off the lights and left the room. "Let's go downstairs…"

* * *

"Great party huh?" asked Heather was she offered John another glass of champagne.

"Yeah," John answered, obviously lying. How could it have been great? There was hardly anyone there! Except for Heather's stuck-up relative who disliked every bit of John. But hey, at least he dressed up! In a nice suit, clean white blouse and a black bow tie. Heather chose it for him. Personally, John would've chosen an outfit, which he could wear and breathe in at the same time…

He loosened his bow tie and wiped the sweat off his brow. It was like a million degrees in that ballroom or something. Heather pranced off when she saw her girlfriends at the door. The party was full of young girls, it seemed like all the managers, usually older, middle-aged men, had their own Christmas dinner's to attend to… with their family or someone special. John sighed and wished he could be with someone special. He wondered what she was doing right this instant. Breaking up with Randy he had hoped. This party was a waste of time…

"John!" she yelled from across the noisy room. Suddenly she and a crowd of girls approached him. John gulped.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Hey John, meet my school friends!" she giggled. They were all tiny, preppy, rich teenage girls with no boyfriends and no life. They all giggled when they saw in and smiled flirtatiously. Heather introduced them one by one, not really remembering what their names were but yet he shook all of their hands.

"You're like totally cute!" cooed a rather plump girl.

"Yeah! She's sooo right! Like Heather is sooo lucky!" snorted another girl. John allowed them to admire him but after a few seconds the swarm of 'flies' had spotted another guy, one of Heather's cousins, not nearly as good looking as John was of course, but he was rich! John shook his head and watched them leave.

* * *

"Didn't you use to have brown hair?" asked Torrie's stepfather, Terry. They were all sitting in the living hall, patiently waiting for other guests to arrive. Randy had wanted to get to the party early, and now that Torrie's stepfather was questioning him, he wished he had come later!

"My hair is brown Sir," answered Randy as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, chugging down more wine.

"No it's not," he answered, flipping through the pages of his business magazine. "It's dark brown! Didn't you use to have light brown hair?"

"No Sir, you must be mistaken…" Randy replied. Torrie couldn't help but noticed that he was sweating like a pig. From the corner of her eyes she noticed her three brothers, Tim, Travis and Matt, glaring at poor Randy.

"Aren't you the wrestling boyfriend?" Terry asked as he furrowed his eyebrows, chucking the magazine aside.

"Yes,"

"Aren't you John?" he asked.

"Shit." Torrie muttered as she slapped her forehead. Randy blushed embarrassedly. Poor guy. First, getting interrogated was bad enough and getting mixed up with John. Torrie was surprised her step dad even remembered John, but the point was it was an extremely awkward moment for the both of them.

"No Sir, I'm Randy," he said. "Randy Orton."

"You're champ now aren't you?" asked Travis. Torrie shot a look at Travis and mouthing 'Shut up!' at him.

"Yes," Randy answered.

"You're not very good…" added Matt. Randy's jaw dropped, he was speechless. He turned tot Torrie who was cursing her brother under her breath, the three sat calmly, smiling from ear to ear. The doorbell rang… thank goodness! Everyone left the hall to answer the door, leaving Randy and Torrie alone.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised as she ran her hand through her hair with a long sigh. "My brothers are always like that… and my dad…"

"It's fine…" shrugged Randy. "I know about you and John… it's cool you know, whatever…"

Torrie could tell he pretended not to be hurt, but she could tell by the disheartened gleam in his eyes. Her phone rang, it was John. She allowed it to ring and sat by Randy, holding his hand.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" he chuckled. She smiled as she hurried to the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo babe, you done it yet?"

"Hey John… no I haven't. Isn't it a bit harsh, I mean it IS Christmas after all…" she explained. John got aggravated, he knew she was trying to make an excuse.

"Do it as soon as possible Tor,"

"But he just keeps reminding me that he has a 'surprise' for me! I'm just scared that he'll…"

"He'll what?"

"…Propose," she answered hesitantly. John bit his lip. "What will I say then?"

"That's why you've got to break it to him before that…"

"How though? I can't make him leave halfway through the dinner,"

"Well then after dinner."

"Then don't rush me!"

"Fine I won't. Bye!" said a fuming John as he hung up. Torrie wiped the tears away from her eyes and placed her cell phone back into her bag.

"Who was that?" asked Randy.

"Wrong number…" Torrie lied, sniffing.

"Are you crying?!" asked Randy in shock as he cupped her face.

"No, it's just a little flu… I must've gotten a chill when we were outside…"

"Poor baby," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and stayed like that for a moment.

"New cologne?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he answered in a surprised tone. Of course she knew, now he didn't smell like John anymore. And maybe that was a good thing.

"I just guessed," she smiled.

"Good guess," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said randomly, her eyes then fluttering open as she realised what had just happened. She had just said those three words, usually he was the one who'd say it too her first, hardly ever the other way around. Did this mean something?

"I love you so much," he replied, tightening the embrace, as he too closed his eyes.

* * *

"You sounded mad…" said a familiar voice. John felt a hand rub his shoulder then the back of his neck. It was Heather.

"That was m-my…sister," he lied, turning around to face her. "She's mad that I couldn't be with them for Christmas…"

"Slut," Heather spat. John furrowed his eyebrows. "Who does she think she is?"

"Emm… she IS family after all," John said, still annoyed at her.

"Who cares? I mean I didn't invited my sister to my party…"

"What?"

"I mean, what if she tried to steal you from me?" scoffed Heather. "That's totally not cool!"

"Sure…"

"Well anyway, listen up. I'm going to go make an announcement so come to the front!" she chuckled absurdly as she dragged him through the crowd. She had her back to John and brought something out of her handbag. She fumbled up the stairs as she accidentally tripped whilst making her way on stage. John looked away embarrassedly. She picked up the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Could I have your attention please!" she announced. The chattering stop and everyone turned their attention to Heather, who chuckled.

"John Cena," she shouted. John looked up at her in shock. "Mark my word people! That is a name you will remember!"

"Oh no…" he mumbled to himself nervously. She was going to make an idiot of him…

"Not only is he a rapping phenomenon…" she continued to say. John was surprised that she actually knew how to say the word 'phenomenon'. "But… he's is now officially my fiancé!"

"Fuck…" John muttered as a spotlight shone on him. Everyone turned to him and clapped, congratulating him too. Heather pulled out something from behind her, it was a small box, she then pulled out an enormous diamond ring and slipped it on the slender middle finger of her left hand.

"He proposed to me just now! I love him SO much!" she giggled. A single drop of sweat trickled down the right side of John's forehead and down his face, his breathing doubled and his heart was pounding thrice as fast. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think! What was he going to tell Torrie?


	18. Christmas Parties Part 2

**A.N**: Soz it's been so long since I've updated. Hope you've had a great Valentine's Day... LOL mine was fairly bland... I'll leave you to this long chapter whilst I attend my 16th B'day partay! Toodles! xox Zoe xox

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"He's great," Torrie's mother smiled as she brought the last of the dishes.

"Isn't he?" Torrie smiled as she took the dishes from her mother and dumped them with the rest, washing each plate carefully, sponging them intensely.

"Are you alright dear?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look troubled…"

"I promise I'm not," Torrie lied. "Now you go have fun ok?"

"Alright," she nodded, kissing her daughter on the lightly cheek. Was it that obvious that she had a lot on her mind? Everyone seemed to have noticed, the worst part was, that they were right. She had so much on her mind… Randy or John? Randy or John? RANDY OR JOHN?

"Can I help you out?" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to see Randy standing by the door. She exhaled loudly and forced herself to smile.

"Sure," she nodded as she went back to the dishes.

"Dinner was great, your mother is a great cook…" he complimented as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed the side of her neck.

"That tickles!" she chuckled as she pushed him away.

"Well there'll be more of that tonight," he promised.

"Wanna go somewhere?" asked Torrie slipping her gloves off. She figured it was finally time to tell him.

"Sure," he said with his hands in his pocket, giving a carefree shrug. He looked angelic.

"Matt, could you do the dishes please?" Torrie yelled across to Matt, sitting comfortably in the living room. He frowned when he saw her, she glared at him evilly as he rolled his eyes and got up. She knew that stare would work!

Torrie and Randy walked up to her room, hand in hand. She was concentrating on how to break up with him, she was never really good at that… she was always being dumped as strange as that may seem… She had always allowed people to take advantage of her, John for one. Thinking back about that time, Torrie wasn't sure she had wanted to end her perfect life with Randy. They sat on the edge of her bed, he slung his arm loosely around her shoulder, she shrugged it off and shook her head. He looked confused.

"Randy I-" she began but was then interrupted by a knocking at the door. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What?"

"Torrie, you're phone!" yelled her brother Travis. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Idiot…" she muttered as she headed to the door and slapped his arm.

"Ouch! This is all the thanks that I get?" he smirked. She snatched the phone off of him.

"Go away please," she said, looking at the phone. It was John.

"Want some privacy with John now do you?" he teased. She made a fist at him, threatening to beat him. He was older than she was but still childish.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"You will not believe what happened!" screamed John over the loudness of the music and cheerful people at the party. Torrie removed the phone from her ear due to the loudness of John's voice.

"John… don't shout," she said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just fucking pissed off!"

"What? Why?"

"Heather… she… argh I don't know!"

"John, what?"

"Have you broken up with Randy yet?"

"No, but I was going to…" she answered. "You?"

"No, not yet…"

"Well were you going to?"

"It's harder than you think…"

"Well you were the one who rushed me…"

"No you don't get it…" he sighed. "Heather announced that we were engaged…"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Torrie in total and utter shock. Her jaw hung wide open and her eyes wider than ever. "YOU PROPOSED TO HER?"

"NO! NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" shrieked John. "SHE PROPOSED TO HERSELF!"

"WHAT!"

"She went up on stage and told everyone we were engaged!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S A PYSCHOPATH!"

"Who does that sort of thing? Honestly!"

"I don't know what to do Tor," he said calming down.

"Of course you're going to break it off right?" she asked.

"Yes of course I will! I will right now!" he answered. "You do your bit too! I love you!"

"Love you too!" she said softly, before hanging up.

* * *

"Who was that you said 'I love you' to?" Heather asked jealously. John turned around and bit his lip.

"My sister…" he lied once again.

"Oh ok…" she nodded. John thought for a second how it would be like being married to her, she's so gullible, he could bring a girl home every night, simply saying that it was his sister… imagine that… "What did she want?"

"Huh?" said John, snapping out of his daze. "Pardon?"

"What did your sister want?"

"Er… she wished me a Merry Christmas…"

"Oh that's nice," smiled Heather. "Did you wish her one for me?"

"No…"

"Oh…" frowned Heather.

"Heather what the hell was that on stage just now?" asked John angrily.

"Oh… I saw a ring and liked it… it was on sale! And everyone asked why I was wearing a 10 Karat diamond ring and whether I was engaged so I just made up a story of you proposing to me… which you have to do sometime soon, otherwise I can't wear it anymore…"

"How much was it?" John asked, he didn't hear anything else after the 'it was on sale!' bit… she talked too fast, half of the stuff she said was not really worth hearing anyway!

"Not that much… but I charged it to your credit card…" she shrugged as she picked at her nails.

"You what!" shrieked John. Heather brought out his card, which was cut in two. John's eyes widened and gaped at it in astonishment as Heather dropped the remainder in his hands.

"I used it all up, sorry!" she giggled. "Anyway, I have to introduce you to someone!"

"Heather I have to talk to you about something important…" said John as she chucked the rubbish into his pocket..

"That can wait, I need you to meet someone John," Heather demanded.

"No, but this is important!" he pleaded.

"Wait!" she scolded fiercely. He rolled his eyes and saw a short, tubby, bald man appear from behind Heather. "Here he is!"

"Hello John," said the man as his rosy cheeks parted into a smile. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," answered John bluntly. Who did this guy think he was? Asking John 'Do you know who I am?' in such a cocky manner…

"Does the name Howard Martin, come to mind?" he smirked.

"No…" John answered again.

"John, this is my Uncle Howard," scoffed Heather. "He's with my dad's company and he's with the music industry and stuff…"

"OH!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah and this is my stupid fiancé…" Heather laughed referring to John. Her uncle sniggered with her. "If he wasn't so cute I would've said no…"

"Why couldn't I have been uglier?" muttered John as he looked to the ground.

"So I've heard from Heather that you're a hip-hop genius, is this true?" asked Howard.

"Oh yeah!" John nodded excitedly. "By the way, when you said you were Howard Martin, I didn't know you were THE Howard Martin… I didn't think you were so erm… handsome…!"

"Oh shucks!" Howard giggled girlishly, as did Heather. Being gullible and laughing like sissies must run in the blood…

"Well I don't usually offer my card to anyone as I am a really busy man nowadays, but since you're my favourite niece's favourite person-"

"After Justin Timberlake!" Heather interrupted.

"Fine, since you my favourite niece's second favourite person in the world, I shall offer you my card and we can arrange something and I'll hear you out," said Howard as he pulled his wallet out of his suit pocket, he brought out his business card and gave it to John. John examined the card… he had never heard of Howard… or the company…

"Thank you," John said anyway. He figured that this was better than nothing at all. Heather and her uncle walked away as John kept examining the card. Finally, this was his chance to be everything he had wanted! A career in wrestling, now the music industry, he had a great house, car – all except for a great girlfriend, just a ditzy 'fiancée' – which reminded him that he had to call Torrie. Oh dear what was he going to say? It was down to choices, now he could only choose one thing, either Torrie or his hip-hop career. As easy as it seems, most guys would pick Torrie over anything, any day! But no one loved music like John and he had waited for this moment his entire life… he even had to be with Heather for almost three years, until he seized this opportunity.

So he did use her, but that was the only way to get what you wanted in this world. If John didn't sleep with Heather, some other fool would have nabbed this chance – it didn't make a difference.

John pulled his cell phone out and stared at it, wondering whether he should tell her or not. He tucked the phone away, deciding that he wanted her to call him. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, he was so confused as to what to do. This was harder than he thought it would've been. He needed help on this one, he thought of calling Dawn Marie for advice but he wasn't that desperate! Luckily a waiter walked past and resolved his problem.

"So champagne sir?" asked the waiter. John helped himself to two glasses and chugged them down in no time as the waiter just stared in amazement. John let out a burp much to the disgust of the waiter, who was about to leave before John took another two glasses.

"Maybe I should just leave this with you…" nodded the waiter was he left the tray on the table next to John.

"Yeah you do that!" hiccupped a drowsy John. He didn't really like alcohol, he just liked it when he was troubled, right now it was probably his only friend. John drank more and more, growing sleepier every time. Soon he got so drowsy that he fell to the floor and blacked out…

* * *

With a quick peck on the lips, Torrie flipped off the lights and pulled the covers over her head. It was 4am, she was exhausted, pissed off at the fact John hadn't called her, which could only mean one thing – that he hadn't done it, and lastly, she wanted to avoid any conversation with Randy, until John had confirmed that he was over with Heather. She felt guilty for using Randy as a 'rebound'.

"Goodnight," she wished him, shut her eyes tightly and faking a yawn. "I'm so tired…"

"Whoa, wait… I have something to discuss with you!" Randy chuckled as he leaned across to switch the lights back on. Uh-oh… "Remember when I told you I had a 'surprise' for you?"

"No…" she lied, trying to sound innocent. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.. "Could you tell me tomorrow? I'm so tired right now…"

"This can't wait though!" he pleaded as he wrapped his hand around her waist, holding her back and preventing her from reaching the light switch.

"Is it really?" she asked with a pout.

"Yes!" he chuckled.

"Fine," she sighed as she sat up against the headboard. "But I have something to tell you too…"

"Ok, do you want to go first?"

"No, go ahead Randy,"

"Ok, well I was thinking a lot about us, cos I always do, and I just wanna say that I've never ever felt this way about anybody before, and I also know that that's the cheesiest and most overused line in the world. But it's true ok!" Randy smirked. Torrie smiled slightly, she didn't allow herself to get too cheerful, she knew she was just going to end it with bad news anyway. "So, I thought that this would be great for us, I think it's the next step to our relationship…" Don't say it! She prayed as she closed her eyes, don't mention anything that has to do with marriage! How would she reject him? How could she possibly look him in the eyes and tell him that she's cheated on him with John. How?

"So…" he said. Torrie felt sweat trickle down the side of her face as she quickly wiped it away. Don't say it! Don't say it!

Then her phone rang. Torrie exhaled loudly as Randy shook his head. It was John… again.

"I'm sorry Randy," she apologised, although she was so thankful for his call. She headed to the bathroom and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Torrie," he exhaled.

"Hey, did you do it?" she asked curiously.

"No, and I think you're right, we shouldn't do this on Christmas Eve or morning… or anytime soon…" he chuckled apprehensively.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked sternly.

"Emm well I think it's a bit harsh… you were right… and you haven't broken up with Randy h-have you?" he stuttered.

"No, but I was going to… have you?" she asked. He hesitated to answer causing Torrie to grow suspicious. "JOHN?"

"I couldn't do it! I'm sorry!" he apologised. "Her uncle… offered me a record deal."

"So you're saying you're picking a record deal over me!" Torrie shrieked. She could feel her blood boil as she gritted her teeth together in rage. She felt ridiculed as she thought about what she had just said. John had chosen a record deal over her, it was inevitable but still allowed him to use her like he did. It was her own fault, she should have learnt from her mistakes.

"Well… erm… kinda…" he giggled nervously as he detected hints of annoyance in her voice. She hung up immediately as tears spilt from her eyes, she wiped them away roughly a left the bathroom. She forgot why she had loved him so much in the first place when she had Randy all along. Actually, she was kind of glad John didn't break up with Heather, now she didn't have to break up with Randy or put up with John's fickleness ever again.

"I'm back!" she grinned as she entered the room. Randy was sitting on the bed, waiting for her patiently with a smile plastered across his face.

"Well you look happy," he chuckled. "Who was that?"

"Dawn," she lied. "She was drunk… it was amusing…"

"Well can I get back to what I was saying?" he asked. She shut the door behind her and ran back to bed excitedly. Finally, he was going to propose to her and she was ready, forget about John…

"Go on," she nodded with a grin. He held her hands in his and pulled her in for a peck on the lips.

"I've been meaning to do this for a long, long, long time now… and I've spoken to a few people and they agree that I should go through with this…" he said. Torrie's eyes lit up, smiling from ear-to-ear, in her mind she spelled out her name, Mrs Randy Orton… Mrs Torrie Orton… Mrs Torrie Wilson-Orton. Didn't sound to bad, did it?

"And I want to be with you forever, I can't picture waking up to anyone else except for you. And life is shorter than we think it is, so I want to be with you whenever I can… That's why I thought it would be good if we…"

"Yes…" nodded Torrie, encouraging him to continue his sentence. She gripped his hands tightly and looked intently into his eyes.

"I thought it would be good if we were on the same show…" he smiled. Torrie's mouth hung open.

"What!" chuckled Torrie in disbelief. What? Where was the engagement ring? Why didn't he propose? Why? Why? Why!

"Don't you agree? You could come to RAW and be my valet and you could go after the Women's Championship… that's what you want isn't it?" he laughed elatedly as he pulled her into a hug. Torrie was still speechless. Tears had formed and slowly trickled down. He broke apart the hug as her heard her soft sobs. "You're crying! Why?"

"… I'm just so h-happy…" she brought herself to say. It was a total and utter lie. Just when she had wanted him to propose, he didn't. She was completely ready to forget about John and move on, in fact, she had gotten him out of her system already. Everything she hoped for in life had gone completely wrong, she was left to ask herself why.

"That's what you want right? I'm glad you're happy… damn it I'm happy too!"

"Was this your surprise?" she asked through sobs.

"Yes," he beamed proudly.

"It's a great surprise!" she said, once again it was forced.

"I'm so glad we can finally travel together…" he said, pulling her into a hug again, her eyes shut and head resting on his shoulder. "After all, there's nothing holding you back on Smackdown…"

"How about… John?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking up at Randy. Even saying his name was difficult for her, she tried hard not to let too many memories with John flood back.

"What about him?" shrugged Randy. "Yeah, you're his valet, I've spoken to officials about it and they say they can come up with something to split you two up… It's in the works."

"Oh ok," she replied blandly. Was this really the end for her and John?

"Go to sleep honey," he yawned, pulling the covers over her and himself. Torrie held his back to him, afraid that he would be able to notice the unresponsiveness in her face. "I love you…"

"Love you too…" she said softly. Randy fell asleep in no time, but Torrie stayed wide-awake, wondering whether she did want to go to RAW. Randy was right, there really was nothing keeping her on Smackdown. Sure her friends were on Smackdown, but she had Stacy, Trish and Victoria on RAW… The Women's Championship was on RAW too… and all the better to get away from John, if she went to RAW. If John went ahead and married Heather, she would never be able to face him ever again, the embarrassment would be excruciating…

Then she thought about Randy and her new life with him. It didn't seem so bad, Randy was great, he had never done anything to hurt her, he really cared for her too. She turned around and faced Randy, who was sleeping angelically. She smiled at the sight, crawling closer to him she rested her head on her chest and slowly fell asleep.


	19. Fallen

**A/N: **Dude I'm like finally back! I had my 10 hour art exam... I almost died. Thank you for waiting though... D  
Also, the beautiful song featured in this chapter is called _'Fallen'_ by Sarah McLachlan.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

There she was in her hotel room, hiding away in the bathroom. Randy was out. She sat in the empty bathtub with her knees curled up to her chin, sobbing away, until she heard a voice.

"Hi…" said the unexpected visitor. She looked up at him, her mascara smudged.

"What do you want?" she asked wiping those tears away with the back of her hand.

"I want to know what's wrong…" he said, casually walking over.

"There's nothing wrong …" she hiccupped as she got out of the tub and brushed right past him and dived towards the bed, her face buried by soft goose feather pillows.

"Come on, why are you crying?" he asked with a chuckle as he sat next to her with his hand patting her back comfortingly.

"Get off me John," she spat coldly. She sat up and faced him, resentment in her eyes. "Why am I crying? Cos my life is shitty… ok?"

"Why?"

"John just get the hell out of here, I don't need you and your damn questions…"

"Did Randy hurt you?"

"No, he'd never! He's not like you!"

"So I hurt you?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course you did! I have laid my life on you, I had given up everything just for you and you can't do the same for me cos you're so ignorant, so selfish… you're such an asshole you know that?"

"Yes…" he answered.

"I thought Randy was gonna propose," she sobbed even harder. "And I was ready to say yes, I was ready to get away from you, but he didn't … and now I don't know what to do! My life is completely ruined…"

"I'm sorry," John apologised, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Stop apologising, nothing can make this better…"

"What if I told you that I've stopped seeing Heather, would that make this better?" he asked. She looked up at him speechlessly.

"You've stopped seeing her?"

"Yes, I've been wasting my time all along. I've come to a realisation that, I really do love you and everything about you. I can't really imagine being married to someone like her, even if I had a record deal. I wouldn't be true to myself. I can't live without you… I'm sorry I used you as a rebound, that was wrong and I feel bad that you've kept your life on hold for me and I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to notice it. But I really care for you and I just want us to be together again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I love you Torrie," He said as he pulled her into a hug, she sobbed silently on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting so long to hear that…" she whispered softly into his ear in between sobs.

"I'm sorry it took so long…" he chuckled, tightening the hug as he began to caress her neck.

"I've always loved you John…" she moaned and suddenly the nibbling went away…

* * *

"Alright, thank you for your time…" said Randy as he put his cell phone away. 

Torrie woke up to the sound of Randy's voice. She was still in her room and at her parents' house. Crap! Not another dream…

She sat up, rubbing her weary eyes and saw Randy sitting on the edge of her bed, quieter than usual. He sat in his boxer shorts and looked out the window without saying anything.

"Morning…who was that?" she asked groggily.

"Mr Bischoff," he answered blandly with a shrug, he sounded insensitive which was different. He didn't even turn to face her as he spoke to her. Something was definitely wrong.

"So am I really moving to RAW?" she asked politely, sitting up and crawling towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you even want to?" he asked with a slight cocky chuckled.

"Yes!" she answered, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…Because of JOHN perhaps?" Randy spat coldly as he rudely wriggled out of her clutches, pacing around in the small bedroom. He really had to bring John up into this discussion didn't he?

"What about him?" she asked innocently, tucking her hair behind her ears, still somewhat shocked that he was being so frigid all of a sudden.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" he said in frustration as he crossed his arms and looked at her irritably. She was baffled.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she replied shaking her head. Now fed up of his attitude, she lay back on the bed, relaxed. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me Torrie!" he belted, yelling at her in an accusing manner.

"I'm not!" she answered offended by his accusation. This was the first time she had seem Randy like this ever since they dated, frankly she didn't like this side of him.

"Don't fucking lie…" he warned her as he pointed his finger at her disrespectfully. She slapped his hand away irately.

"Don't fucking point at me!" she spat at him. "Don't fucking accuse me either!"

"I will do whatever the hell I want!" he screamed, getting closer to her.

"Not in my house!" she yelled back, she pushed him back and walked towards the dressing table. "Get away from me!"

"You ungrateful bitch!" he crouched down and spat harshly into her ear.

"What have I ever done?" she asked defensively as she brushed her hair with her comb roughly.

"You know exactly what you've done!" he sneered at her.

"If you're gonna keep accusing me for something I haven't done, why don't you just fucking leave?" she suggested.

He gritted his teeth, took a step forward and pulled his hand back ready to swing forward and strike her across the face. She stood up bravely and inched closer to him.

"Hit me, I dare you…" she said boldly. He stared at her intensely, his hand still held in mid-air, breathing rapidly, his face beet red. She kept looking at him, her arms folded waiting for him to hit her. He exhaled loudly with his eyes closed and dropped his arms by his side. His anger died down quickly as tears began form, he collapsed on to the floor with his face buried into his hand, sobbing away.

"I'm sorry…" he sniffled, covering his face in embarrassment, ashamed of himself for even thinking of hitting her. Torrie's heart melted at the sight, he looked so feeble sat on the ground like that. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, regretting her previous actions.

"It's ok…" she said comfortingly as she allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder, one hand stroking the back of his head.

"A-are you going to b-break up with me?" he asked anxiously, grabbing securely around her waist, his swollen red eyes looking directly into hers.

"No! What makes you think I would?" she asked him.

"You said it yourself…" he mumbled. She froze.

"What!" she shrieked. "That's ridiculous! When?"

"When you were asleep…" he hiccupped. "You said-"

"What did I say?" she asked fearfully as she sprang up, removing her arms from around Randy. Her eyes widened, something gave her the feeling that this would be bad news.

"…You, y-you called his name…" he sobbed ashamedly. She looked even more astounded that before.

"I was watching you sleep, I then started kissing your neck and then…you called out for John," he explained, weeping even harder. Torrie's jaw dropped as she came into a realisation. She remembered her dream and how John was 'kissing her neck'. She slowly dropped to her knees as tears instantly gushed down. She was guilt-ridden and there was no hiding it. She was a terrible person. He hadn't done anything to deserve this punishment, she was just a bitch for hurting him.

"…I'm sorry…" she replied speechlessly, unsure of what to say. She had messed up yet again, she had chased John away, now Randy too. Her life was officially over…

"Was there any point in our relationship where you actually loved me?" he asked, not facing her because he could not bear to see her cry, nor could he bear to hear her answer to that question. He looked emotionally wrecked, like never before. She hated to think that she had caused this.

"Of course I did!" she answered, almost choking on her tears. "I still do!"

"You just love him more right?" Randy asked in a disheartened mood. She couldn't answer.

"… What do you want me to say?" she asked with a shrug as she brushed the tears away.

"Just tell me the truth," he sighed. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You aren't!" she assured him, shaking her head violently as tears just poured down.

"As corny as this is going to sound… if you're happy, then I'm happy…" he hesitated to say, it almost sounded forced. He put his hand over hers and held it tightly. She chuckled, wiping her tears away. "I know I've said that before. But it's true…"

"Is this really the end?" she asked disappointedly.

"It's your call…" he shrugged.

"I feel bad…" she said guiltily. "I don't want you to feel as if I used you…"

"Well if you continue to see me and not have any feelings for me, that would be using me," he replied. "As much as I'd hate to say it, I think you'd be better off with John…"

She frowned, guilt-ridden by her actions. Randy tried to look on the brighter side and pulled her into a hug, assuring her it would be ok and that they'd still remain friends. Being friends with him wouldn't make anything better, she had just lost two people who she had loved. She felt beyond foolish for having loved and trusted John so much, even though she knew he could never feel the same way. She had really outdone herself this time, she could only blame herself for allowing him to fool her for the second time. She had fallen.

* * *

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._


	20. New Year's Eve Dinner Party

**A/N**: Happy 2nd Anniversary to Torrie and Peter Gruner. (7th July 2005)Short chap, decided to update it after a long while.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

John had finished laying table for tonight's New Year's Eve dinner party. Everything looked perfect and he made sure that all the utensils were in their place. He admired his 'work', pleased with himself. It had been such a long time since he had helped around the house, ever since he had begun wrestling, he was constantly on the road. He kind of missed the little things in life, like being with his family… and of course, Ms Wilson…

"Need help in the kitchen?" he asked casually, walking into the kitchen. His mother, Carol, who was preparing the fruit punch looked at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked.

"Something's wrong, you never ask to help around the kitchen…" she replied.

"Well I guess I missed doing chores…" he answered with a slight chuckle.

"Oh really?" she asked with her hand on her hip. "Well why don't you help me do the dishes?"

"Sure," he shrugged as he walked over to the sink and stuck his hands right in.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong? Are you worried about something?"

Yes, of course he was. He was worried whether Torrie would show up or not. He had his fingers crossed, hoping she would come, as he desperately needed to talk things over with her about Heather… who was most definitely not invited to this dinner party… She'd humiliate him in front of his entire family with word that escaped her mouth and every single action she'd do.

"No, nothing's bothering me…" he lied, looking at his mother, who saw right through him. John looked away before she began her interrogation.

"No lady friends this year?" she asked.

"…No," he hesitated to answer.

"Well that's not what your brothers told me,"

"They told you?" John asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No actually, I overheard them… they weren't talking about it very discreetly though…"

"Idiots…" he muttered under his breath, scrubbing the plates even harder.

"Why? Was it meant to be a secret?"

"No, there's no secret, those idiots were making it up. No lady friends this year ma…I would never date a girl without your approval…" he assured her, lying through his teeth as he placed the dishes on the rack to dry.

"Sure…" she replied sarcastically. "Why isn't your fiancée here then?"

John's eyes widened, accidentally letting go of the china plates and watching it smash on to the floor, the shards of fine china scattered across the kitchen floor. John hurried to pick them all up, accidentally cutting himself.

"John, careful!" his mum cried, snatching his hands away and preventing him from picking up any more. "Run your hand under the water! Quick! Don't get blood on the floor!" John ran his hand under the water, observing the cut that lay across the entire of his palm.

"What's all the commotion?" asked John's brother Dan, as he stood by the kitchen door.

"Dan! Get the broom and the dustpan! Get your brothers to clean this mess!" Carol demanded.

"What! Why me?" asked Dan unwillingly.

'Cos I said so…" she replied.

"All because John can't do anything…" Dan muttered as he grabbed a broom and dustpan from the closet.

"Shut up ok!" John belted. "By the way thanks for telling everyone about me inviting a girl over…"

"You're welcome!" Dan replied sarcastically, sweeping up the bits on the floor. "Where is she by the way? Stood you up?"

"It's none of your damn business!" John spat, insulted by his brother's comments.

"She probably found a better person to spend Thanksgiving with…"

"You asked for it…" John sighed, leaving the sink and grabbing his brother by the scruff of his collar and pinning against the wall, irately. "Don't you EVER talk about her again! You understand!"

His mother rushed in, she had heard the whole thing and noticed that this was a sensitive issue for John.

"Stop it boys!" she screamed as she pulled the two apart. "When will you start acting your age?"

"He started it!" they both said in unison, pointing to the other. Their mother rolled her eyes in frustration. She managed to pull the two apart, only by gripping them by the ear, the way she used to do it ten years ago, she didn't imagine having to do it now…

"You didn't have to do that" shrieked John, grasping his ear in agony. Just then, the doorbell rang… John's eyes widened as he raced to the window, trying to see who it was with his mother and brother following closely behind. The three of them gathered around the tiny window, trying to take a peep of who it was. John's jaw dropped.

"She came…"


End file.
